I got drunk and all I got in return was this wife
by AccentFetish
Summary: Sasuke gets drunk and then in the morning wakes up to find he isn't alone.
1. Waking up

This is my first Naruto fanfiction so please be kind although I don't mind flames. This is going to be a Sasuke and Hinata story. I just heart that pairing for some reason and decided to take a shot at actually writing a story about them. I hope you like!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did… Well I'd actually be able to afford all the things I want to buy.

Sasuke awoke that morning with a pounding head-ache. He didn't open his eyes but rather squeezed them tighter together in an attempt to get back to sleep. There was something very warm wrapped in the covers he hugged close t his body but he didn't bother to figure out what it was.

'What did I do last night to make my head hurt so much?' He asked himself as he searched through his memories of the before. 'Kakashi had called us over his apartment for some mission…'

"_So what kind of mission is this!" Naruto asked loudly as always. The masked ninja smiled. "Well it's not exactly a mission, more like a training exercise." Sakura began to doubt there teachers intentions a bit. "So what exactly do we have to do?" She asked. _

"_Clean my apartment." Sasuke only glared as his other teammates voiced there complaints. "What! Clean your own apartment you lazy-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura. "And what exactly would be the training in that?"_

_The copy cat ninja had an answer for all this strange ways. "Speed. Today we're working on how fast you can do delicate tasks while going as fast as you can. If a ninja is too slow then they will die and there team will fail and or also die." His serious tone put all three of them into the mood to do whatever he asked. "But try not to break anything. I'll be in my room taking a nap." They all fell over._

"_I bet I can clean this place fast then you can Sasuke!" Naruto proclaimed grabbing a feathered duster. "You shouldn't even bother anymore Naruto; you're too slow to ever catch up with me." The raven haired teen was in a mood to defeat his hyper active rival once more as he gave him a competitive glance._

_In less then 3 seconds the two were all over the room, dusting and vacuuming everything in sight. (Sakura was also helping but now going nearly as fast as the two boys had managed to go.)_

_When they were all done they collapsed on the couch, all breathing hard from the over exertion. Who would have thought Kakashi could live with large dust bunnies? "Aw man! I'm so thirsty; go get me a drink Sakura." The blonde ordered only to receive a blow to the head. "Go get your own drink! Do I look like your slave?"_

_As the two started arguing like normal Sasuke got up and went to the fridge and looked inside. It was almost empty except for boxes of boxes of bottles of unlabeled liquid being contained by the old fashion pop containers. Taking them out, he handed one to both Naruto and Sakura before opening his own. _

"_Oh wow Sasuke! You didn't have to go through all that trouble!" The pink haired girl praised him. "It wasn't." He answered rather rudely. He took a big swig from the bottle and almost spit it up from the horrible taste but instead kept his cool and swallowed, much opposite of Naruto who did spit it back out and over dramatically began to cough. _

"_Loser." Sasuke mumbled before taking another, much smaller, sip from the unknown drink. After awhile it didn't taste so bad. "I bet you I can drink more then you can!" Naruto declared jumping up abruptly from his seat on the couch. _

'I'm such a loser! How did I not know that was beer from the start?' Sasuke mentally scolded himself hugging whatever it was wrapped in his sheets closer.

_After a long hour of hard drinking someone knocked on Kakashi's door. Sakura, who was stumbling all over the place, went to go see who it was. "Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhinataaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the pink haired girl squealed hugging the newcomer. _

"_Ah… Sakura?" The girl questioned politely pulling away. She smelled the beer on the girl but being rather tired that evening couldn't place what it was. "Look Naruto! Sasuke! Hinata has come to join out little partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She started to giggle uncontrollably. Naruto and Sasuke both were laying down in different sides of the room, Naruto was closer to the bathroom just incase._

_Hinata went over to her crush and kneeled down next to him worried. "Are you okay Naruto?" His only response was that of rushing into the bathroom to throw up. "Oh my." The purple haired girl stood back up and surveyed the room. There were empty glass bottles all over the room. _

"_Hhhhhhhhhhere! Drink this, it's really good." Sakura gave her a bottle that the others hand not yet had the chance to drink yet. "Oh, thank you Sakura. Do you mind of I ask where Kakashi is? I was told to give this to him." She pulled out a scroll from her jacket's pocket. _

_As the pink haired girl took the scroll Hinata took a sip of her drink. It was the worst thing she had ever tasted and made a funny face. Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, it gets better." She followed the other girl to the couch and sat down. _

_Before Hinata could ask what was going on with everyone Naruto came back from the bathroom and passed out on the floor but by that time she had a few sips inside her and didn't really notice. _

Sasuke heard the glass in his window break and someone gracefully jump though and roll. He quickly turned over and sat up to see who it was. Neji was standing before him with a kunai in hand, already attacking before Sasuke could realize what was going on.

He reached his hand out although he knew that that wouldn't be sufficient protection from the weapon but his head was pounding so hard he couldn't think straight. Neji stopped himself, only centimeters away from him while starring at his hand, or more specifically his finder.

Sasuke directed his own gaze there to see what he was looking at and saw a simple gold band around his ring finger. 'What?' A soft yawn came from behind him and he quickly got out of bed and turned so he stood next to the man who had just tried killing him and starred at what had just made that noise.

There in his bed laid a very naked Hinata slowly awakening from her slumber. A blush rose upon the teens face as he slowly looked over her body. 'So that's what she's been hiding under that jacket for all these years.' He thought to himself before trying to regain his composure.

He watched as she opened her eyes and froze in the middle of stretching. "Wha-?" She noticed both men starring at her and looked down. Her face turned completely red as she covered herself.

Both Neji and Sasuke turned around to give her privacy to get dressed. Sasuke noticed articled of her clothing all over the room. He mentally smiled to himself knowing that he had done that.

_He rolled over so he was now on top. There were tears in her eyes but when he brought his lips down to hers she kissed back with as much force as he was giving off. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. _

Finally after a few minuets Hinata cleared her throat indicating she was dressed and the two men turned around. She had tears in her eyes once more and her hands were wrapped around herself. "Neji, Sasuke, what's going on?"

So this is chapter one! In this story Sasuke is 18, Hinata is 17, and Neji is 19. Naruto and Sakura are also the same age as Sasuke. Well I posted this first and then someone so gratefully told me I had been spelling Sasuke's name wrong. Talk about embarrassing! Well please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Hangover

Um… Hello and welcome to chapter number 2! It's not very good so there's my warning. I kept on trying to go back and fix little things to make it better but something about this chapter still seemed just wrong. I'm not sure what it is but it doesn't sound like it was written by me or something and I have no clue what I did different… Oh well, try and enjoy.

Disclaimer- Nada. (Look at me! I'm disclaiming in another language. My Spanish teacher would be proud! –tears up a bit-)

"_Sasuke! I think Sakura is drunk!" The short haired girl told the superior ninja after her singing partner passed out. 'She's so cute when she's drunk.' "You think?" She giggled at his cold response and he couldn't help but grin back. _

"Hinata let me see your hand." Neji's voice held certain authority as he held out his own hand for his cousin to put hers in. The older teen's glare never left Sasuke who was feeling rather dizzy at the moment.

The girl did as she was told. Around her ring finger was also a plain gold wedding ring. She was surprised to see it but wouldn't meet either boy's eyes with her own. No one said anything for the longest time until the over protective cousin could no longer keep to himself.

"You bastered!" His fist was aimed right at Sasuke's head. Not wanting to be hit the teen blocked. He blinked twice trying to concentrate but everything was irritating him. The birds were too loud. Someone was dragging their metal garbage can across the cement of their driveway. Someone else had their TV up way too loud.

Sasuke avoided Neji's attacks the best he could with a hangover. Finally the annoyances just become too much and he stepped off defense to play offense. Neji wasn't prepared for such a strong attack to the stomach and was sent flying into a wall.

"Neji!" Hinata cried rushing over to her cousin. He pushed her away as he got up still glaring. Taking out his kunai once more he twirled it on his finger trying to aim. The purple haired girl looked frightened.

"Please stop." Her voice was so quiet that either they hadn't heard her or they simply pretended they didn't. Sasuke got his own weapon from Hinata's discarded weapon pouch he had found by his feet. It was a personal insult to the Huuyga boy.

"Stop." It was louder but neither on of them did. Sighing to herself the girl stepped in between the two. Both weapons stopped moving immediately. She looked directly at Sasuke and there was something in her eyes that made his heart lurch. He hadn't even known it was possible for that to happen to someone like him.

"What's going on?" She sounded tired and defeated even though it was just minuets ago she had woken up. "Come Hinata, we're leaving." Neji grabbed her hand and started to walk away but was left with a surprise when he did not follow.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why I was…" She couldn't finish her sentence before her face turned deep red and she looked to the ground in embarrassment. The Uchiha once more smiled to himself.

"You didn't come home last night. I was sent looking for you and I found you here, with him." Hate was quite obvious in his tone; it didn't bother the younger man at all. At least not until it was his turn to explain to the girl why she woke up this morning lying naked in his bed with a hangover. (Although she wasn't showing any symptoms of one like he was.)

Her white eyes weren't meeting his dark ones and for that he was thankful. He could remember the night before with such clarity now that seeing those eyes gaze into his might do the young ninja in.

"We got married." _"And do you Sasuke Uchiha take this, Hinata Huuyga, to be your lovely wedded wife?" he black haired man stared at his bride. "I do." "Then you may kiss the bride." He tilted her chin upwards and gave her a sweet kiss. "Me next!" Sakura shouted. "I wanna marry Sasuke next!"_

"We what!" Her head automatically shot up and traced his face for any signs of humor. There were none to be found on the outside. The inside however he was quite amused with her reaction, mental laughter if you will.

"Hinata! We're leaving!" Neji was sounding very irritable and angry. "Not without Sasuke." This time both men heard what she said even though she was still being quiet. "What?" She starred at her cousin, eyes full of tears once more. "He has to come to father… It's the only way."

The hate disappeared and Neji held his cousin close. 'Is being married to me really that bad?' Suddenly he wasn't smiling on the inside anymore.

"You, Uchiha, you're coming with us. And don't you dare try anything with Hinata." He didn't respond. He wanted to say, "But isn't she technically my wife?" but he knew better then to speak his thoughts at such inappropriate times.

Noticing that he was only in his boxers the ninja went over to his dresser and quickly pulled out a pair of shorts and shirt of course he was also trying to avoid stepping on the glass that was now all over his floor. Noticing his head band was missing he started looking around. Neji just seemed irritated that they were being delayed even more and Hinata just kept her gaze to the ground.

Finally he found it on the ground under his bed. Putting it on he was finally ready to go. They silently walked to the Huuyga home. When they entered the home a thought finally struck Sasuke. 'If Neji tried to kill me and he's her cousin what's her dad gonna do to me?'

Hmmm… Well this chapter is shorter. I forgot to mention this before but I'm following Naruto on cartoon network so I don't really know what Neji is like and I definitely don't know what Hiashi is like. (Is that even her dad's name? Wow I'm horrible!) I have some sort of idea from reading other fanfictions but it would help if you people could tell me what they're like in reviews.


	3. Divorce

I love spring. It's my favorite season of them all. Spring break starts next Friday and I'm so excited! I'm finally making the sequel to a movie me and my friends made back in 6th grade. (Two years ago.)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I sure as hell do own "Whaleable"! (It is my masterpiece!)

Sasuke was led to the outside of a home office. Neji politely knocked twice and they all waited for a response. "Come in." Came a voice on the other side. Neji opened the door slightly and slipped in.

Sasuke looked at Hinata to see what to do. She just stood there with her head down, waiting for her cousin to come back out. He looked her over. Her hands were hugging herself and her eyes closed. Was she… praying? "What!" the same voice from inside the room yelled. Hinata's eyes shot open and gave him a sympathetic look. 'Oh shit!'

The door slowly opened. Sasuke was still unsure if he was supposed to go inside. "Uchiha, come here." Hinata made to go along with her but was stopped by Neji. "He'll speak to you later."

The black haired man wasn't sure at how to interpret the situation he was in. Hiashi Huuyga was sitting behind a large wooden desk, leaning back in a large puffy chair, (You know those leather ones that are really comfy? That's what he's got.) But he looked…. Amused.

Neji was standing in front of the door as if blocking. There was a smirk on his face like, "Heh, now you're gonna get it." Although he would never say that with the head of the family right there.

"Neji here tells me you married my daughter Hinata." Sasuke nodded his head. "And what permission of mine did you have in order to do so?" Ah, there was that anger, it had just been in hiding.

"I didn't have any permission." "But you did it anyways." Sasuke nodded. Would this get him killed? Only having sex once in his life he sure hoped not.

"We were drunk." 'Stupid move dumb ass.' He scolded himself. "So you have come here to ask if I would bless this marriage the was formed by alcohol? Or did you want a divorce?" He had just woken up less then an hour before, why was he being asked such questions?

In truth Sasuke hadn't fully processed the fact that he was married yet. 'Hinata doesn't want to be married with me. She loves that Naruto idiot. Plus… I need to keep focused on killing Itachi, despite what I told her last night.'

"_What's your life goal Sasuke?" He was partially surprise at the seriousness in her voice. After all she and Sakura had just finished putting Naruto's in little pony-tails. He was still passed out and they all were having a lot of fun with him. _

"_I want revenge for my clan." "You're really strong Sasuke. I'm sure that you'll be able to do that. But what would you want after you accomplish that?" Hinata wasn't blushing or avoiding eye contact. He liked that she wasn't shy around him, even if the reason was that she had too much alcohol in her system. _

"_I want to restore my clan as well." They were both sitting out in the park on a bench. To a stranger the way they were sitting would make them look like lovers of some kind. She giggled. "You want a family? I always thought you were too cold and mean to ever want to have a family."_

_He wasn't really sure how to respond. No one had ever talked to him like that before, especially not the shyest ninja in the country. "I'm the last Uchiha; if I don't have a family then our bloodline will be lost forever." Hinata sighed. "I knew it. You don't want to have a family for the love. You want it for other motives entirely." She sounded a bit… hurt. _

_He was a bit annoyed now. "And what exactly do you want to do with your life?" The blush she was famous for appeared on her face. "I want to be a wife."_

"Yes, I want a divorce." There was a pause in which nothing happened. Hiashi kept an unreadable face just like Sasuke did. Then the older man began to laugh. 'Is Neji doing something behind me? Why the hell is he laughing!'

"You tainted my daughter and now you want me to let you divorce her? Neji, listen to him." The older teen didn't say anything or make any move to let his emotions become known. "Hinata is a weak heiress but my daughter none the less. I have been planning on marrying her off to another family so she will no longer be a Huuyga. Now that you've slept with her, who would want her?"

Sasuke felt pity for Hinata. She had to grow up with this man as a father, no wonder her self-esteem is completely shot and she is the way she is. But he also felt another thing, anger. How could anyone treat there own child like that? 'Is this what she thinks I would be like to my kids?'

"No, Hinata is an Uchiha now and an Uchiha she will stay. You've saved me a great deal of money from bribing other clans to take her off my hands. Although your methods were completely unorthodox I applaud you."

Both teens seemed to be holding in their anger. 'I'll show you Hiashi, I'll give her a great life just to spite you. I'll take care of her better then you ever did or could… Only… In the end I'm probably no better then you. The thought of strength for me determines who is worthy and who is not…'

Upon being dismissed Sasuke flew out of the office. He didn't even notice his wife following him as he left the Huuyga home. "That bastered!" He mumbled to himself passionately as he finally stopped walking only to find himself in the empty park.

Needing to blow off some steam he punched a street light with his bare fist. He dented the metal but not without hurting himself in the process.

Hinata had been silently following him. When she saw how angry he was she felt a pang in her heart. She had heard what her father had said through the door. He had wanted a divorce but now he wasn't going to get one so he was angry, the thought of being married to her made him angry.

'Of course the great Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't want someone as weak as me for a wife.' She thought sadly to herself. Her father had already declared that she was no longer a Huuyga and Sasuke didn't want her, where would she go?

Her thoughts were then interrupted when she saw her husband fall to the ground clutching his hand. 'What?' She wondered as she watched him for a moment, noticing the injured street light as well. Then she was snapped back into reality and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay Sasuke? Let me see." She knelt by his side placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off of him, catching her off guard and making her fall back to the ground. "I'm fine." He tried to say between clutched teeth.

He looked back and saw her on the ground, a scrape on her face. 'Oh great. Hiashi might say bad things about her but I'm pretty sure he never physically hurt her before. So much for treating her better. I'm such a loser!'

Well it's not longer by much but it is longer. I normally have trouble doing chapters that are longer then 3 pages so this is a normal length for me to do. I apologies for those people who prefer long chapters but I don't like to write them or read them. My eyes start to hurt and then I get off track… Well please review!


	4. Stay away from my wife

Whenever I think about what to write like at school or whatever it all turns out likes lemons. I'm too perverted for my own good. –cries-

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I am searching for a Kakashi plushy so I can own my favorite characters symbolic doll.

Hinata sat on the couch silently waiting. She could hear Sasuke fumbling around in the bathroom. 'Doing things on handed must be hard.' She thought to herself. 'But he told me to wait here.'

They were now in the boy's apartment. He had silently pulled her along the whole way. She couldn't help but feel terrible to have put him in such a bad mood. 'I shouldn't have drunk anything last night. Then we wouldn't be married and he would be happy… Or… However close you can get to happy with Sasuke anyways.'

Finally he came out of the bathroom with a box of band aides in one hand while also trying to hold cleaning alcohol in the same hand. She got up and helped him carry the stuff. "Thanks" he mumbled under his breath.

"Um… Why do you have those? You're hand's not bleeding." When he looked at her she averted her eyes right away and blushed. 'I shouldn't be so forward.' She told herself. "It's not for me."

She slowly raised her head and looked at him with large questioning eye. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek, right above the cut. Her face was completely red and her heart beating faster then normal. "It's for you." His voice was like a whisper, so enticing.

She found herself closing her eyes and leaning in to his touch knowingly. His hands were cool and felt nice against her own warm skin. Suddenly he quickly pulled his hand away as if he had just been caught doing something wrong.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say fidgeting with her fingers. He shook his head. "No I am. I shouldn't have pushed you." Neither of them said anything for awhile. "Your hand. May I see it?"

He was reluctant at first then held out the one he had punched the lamp post with. It was swollen and skill hurt but ninja were supposed to be able to hold in what they're feeling on the inside.

As she examined his hand he found that the pain was suppressed where she had touched it, even if it was just for a second. "Nothing's broken… Hold on a second." She opened a pouch next to her weapons one and pulled out some ointment and bandages.

She gently took care of his hand. "How are you ever going to become a medic nin if you can't look your patient in the eye while treating them?" She looked up at him a bit surprised and then he realized that he had just spoken out loud.

He avoided her gaze and pretended like all of his attention was in applying the rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball without spill any on the floor. He didn't succeed. "Dammit!"

"I'm sorry." He looked at Hinata confused. "I know you don't want to be married to me Sasuke. My father has kicked me out of my home so if I could please stay with you? Just until I can find an apartment? I promise you won't even know that I'm here."

He sat down on the couch next to her and placed the wet cotton ball on her cut. She winced a little forgetting it would sting. "No wife of mine," he stopped to blow on her wound. She wanted to look away but he was holding her head still with one hand and the other applied the band aide. "is going to live in an apartment when I have room here."

They were close. Sasuke was forcing her to look directly in his eyes. His dark beautiful eyes as he starred into her won white pearly ones. Before anything else could progress between the two Sasuke's front door was kicked down.

"SASUKE! HEY SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!" It was Naruto who had just barged in on there private moment. Hinata quickly stood up and took a few steps away from her husband.

'The idiot broke my door … Again.' The loud blonde made his way to the living room where he found a very red Hinata and angry looking Sasuke. "Huh? Hinata what are you doing here? I didn't know that you liked Sasuke too."

She looked distressed. "No! Ah… I mean I don't. No I mean…" "She fell down; I was helping her with her cut. What do you want Naruto?" 'Not only did you break my door but you also killed the moment with my wife!'

"Um… Oh yeah! Kakashi sent me to find you. As punishment for drinking all of his beer he's making us clean his place again and then go into heavy duty training mode. That guy has no mercy!"

_Kakashi woke up from his nap feeling very refreshed. 'I wonder if the rookies managed not to break anything.' Leaving his room he was hit with a very shocking surprise. His unmarked beer bottles were all over the place, his TV was cracked, and Sakura was passed out on top of Naruto on the couch. _

_The older ninja sighed. 'In times like these there are only a few things that we can do.' He went back into his room and grabbed a camera. Naruto still had his hair in little pony tails and didn't have a shirt on and Sakura had one hand on his butt. After taking a few incriminating photo's he looked around. 'Now where could Sasuke have gone of to?'_

"Alright." He looked at his wife who was finding it hard to do anything but blush and fidget in the blonde boy's presence. He had always found that that was the only thing about her that was truly annoying. Now that was her husband for good it made him angry that Naruto could make her mind go completely blank and he was nothing other then the guy who pushed her down when she had tried to help him.

All three of them walked to the door. Hinata starred at her feet and played with her fingers the whole time. She loved the blonde for all the reasons she should and was married to Sasuke for all the reasons she shouldn't be.

"I should get going." She mumbled before trying to get away. The black haired man stopped her with his good hand before she could leave. Her eyes widened in shock as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"G-Goodbye." She ran away as fast as she could. Naruto starred at Sasuke like he had grown an extra arm. After watching the girl disappear he glared at his teammate. He had just marked his wife as his in front of the man she loved. "Stay away from my wife."

I've been lazy I know. But now spring break is officially here! In order to celebrate I wore my hair down. (I always wear it in two braids.) It really surprised everyone because my hair just about goes to my butt. Random I know. Please review!


	5. Punishment

I went and watched "She's the Man" in theaters not too long ago. Channing Tatum is hot! Sorry I had to say it. I googled him and got a great picture of him with his shirt off. No real girl on this planet wouldn't want to see that –wink-. I really liked the character he played. Like when the guy was all shy and goofy I thought it was totally adorable. (It reminded me of my cousin actually which made it less adorable but then I just remembered him with his shirt off and it was good again.) But anyways that movie reminded me a lot like Girl Got Game except with soccer.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but the episodes recently one cartoon network rocked my socks! (Which I do so happen to own.)

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT!" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Had Sasuke just told him to…? Stay away from his wife, while referring to Hinata? Naruto decided that he couldn't trust his eyes either because he could have sworn that he had just kissed the girl too. Maybe that wasn't Sasuke.

The dark haired man had already started walking away. So the blonde had to jog a little to catch up. "Who are you and what did you to Sasuke!" He asked a bit angrily. He didn't like the idea of someone impersonating his teammate.

"I am Sasuke you idiot." Naruto shook his head. "I don't believe you. No way! I want to know who you are and why you just called Hinata your wife." A small grin appeared on his face. He looked like he had a secret.

"I. Am. Not. Telling. You. Anything." 'Yeah… That's him alright.' "Common please!" The two made there way like that to Kakashi's place. Naruto wanted to be let in on what was going on and Sasuke was just trying to upset him a bit.

"KAKASHI! SASUKE WON'T TELL ME WHAT HE MENT BY CALLING HINATA HIS WIFE!" The loud blonde complained as soon as he walked in the door to his masked teacher.

"Hmm? What's this about you being married?" Kakashi had been watching Sakura clean with a twisted satisfaction written all over the ¼ of his face that they could see.

"It's nothing never mind." The Uchiha's plan had backfired. Now instead of Naruto being annoyed he himself was. "Sasuke? You're married?" The pink haired girl was speaking in a quiet sullen voice.

"What does it matter to you? You said you were over me." He glared while grabbing a broom. "I said I don't love you anymore. I still like you." "What about me Sakura? Don't you like me too?"

She looked at her other teammate. "Huh? Yeah sure whatever." Completely brushing him off. Kakashi laughed. "Come on now Sakura. You weren't being this cold to Naruto last night."

They all froze as the copy cat ninja pulled out some Polaroid's from his pocket. The girl saw them first and tried to steal them back from her teacher but he was too quick for her.

"Hey! I wanna see! What's the picture of?" Sasuke smirked. "It's of you and Sakura asleep together." Naruto's jaw dropped. How come he couldn't remember what could have possibly been the greatest night of his life?

Sakura hit him over the head with a rolled up magazine, only to drop it on the floor in disgust when she noticed it was the visual for Kakashi's favorite book series: Come Come Paradise.

"Don't flatter yourself Naruto, nothing happened!" Their teacher sighed. "This is what you all get for drinking while underage. Sakura now has to constantly fear for black mail. Naruto can't remember if anything really did happen between them and Sasuke married the Huuyga heiress."

"Did you really?" The man nodded. Kakashi grinned. "Well since this is definitely a turn of events I'm going to have to talk to Sasuke here in private. While I'm gone you two, will clean my home. When you're done with that, I want you tog o out and pick up every leaf in the forest." The more animated teens fell backwards. 'He's the devil!'

Kakashi led the Uchiha into what looked like either an office of some sort or a library of porn. "So you're really married?" "Yes." There was silence as the elder looked for something.

"Did you talk to her father?" He nodded. "What do you think you're going to do?" 'Make her happy. I'll try at least.' "I'll keep her as my wife. The Uchiha's need to be reborn." There was a look in his teacher's eye that was only seen when he was in life threatening danger.

"What?" He asked annoyed. "If you have any children they will be used by the village hidden in the leaves or what could be the greatest bloodline ever. Sharkiugan, the mixture of both Sharingan and Byakugan. Is that what you really want?"

'It's not what she wants he means. Everyone must know already that she wants kids not for a purpose other then to love and raise them. She was born for one reason, to be an heiress. She failed at that and she doesn't want to put her own children in that sort of position. Being married to me will mean only one of us will get what we wanted for so long.'

"There is… No escaping that." Kakashi nodded. "Well if anyone said life was easy, I'd cut out their tongue." He laughed by himself.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." The silver aired man was still in his serious mode. "What?" A grin appeared on the elder ninja's face and Sasuke knew this next comment and or question would be up to no good.

"You shouldn't try and pressure Hinata for sex." The black haired teen almost fell backwards in the chair he had sat on. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Now I know she may be your wife and you're a growing man but you have to respect her. It's still rape even when you're married. Here these might come on handy." Kakashi handed him a few different books.

'Drunken Marriage. Mistakes can equal love. So now you want in? What kind of books are these? Why would Kakashi have these?' As if reading his mind the copy cat ninja said, "They're interesting to read. Not as much as 'Come Come Paradise' but they're interesting. I never thought that anyone would be pathetic enough to actually need them but I guess you've proved me wrong." He spoke with a smile. He insulted him in his normal way so he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to get angry.

"You're still here? You have leaves to pick up, go on now." 'Sometime I just don't understand that man.' Sasuke sighed making his way over to the forest. There were probably over a million leaves. 'This might take awhile.'

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. At first I was just lazy. Then I got busy. Then I got a puzzle. Please review anyways and I'll try my best to update sooner next time!


	6. Moving

Okay so I'm Orthodox and my Easter is a week after everyone else's. We dyed eggs today. In the Easter egg kit thing they have those magic crayons that where you write on the dye doesn't go. I was really bored and decided to make Kakashi. I messed up on the hair but other wise that's one kick ass ninja egg!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Naruto related except for a T-shirt.

Hinata looked around her now bare bedroom. All of her things had now been removed and put into boxes. She felt a hint of sadness. She had grown up in that room. It held lots of memories for her.

After arriving back at her home from helping Sasuke with his hand Neji told her that her father had ordered her to move out by midnight. The packing was almost done and it was just about ten.

It wouldn't have taken as long as if had if she hadn't been constantly distracted by objects that she hadn't seen in a long time. Each time she held whatever it was that she had found out to Neji and said something like, "Do you remember this Neji? It's from…"

He would just smile back at how childish and cute she was being and would say," Of course I remember. It's from so long ago though Hinata. You should have cleaned your room more."

She was surprised to hear a knock on hr door when she tapped up the last box. Sasuke was standing there. He was all muddy and had lots of mini scratches all over him. "Are you okay Sasuke?" She asked rushing over to him.

He grunted. 'Naruto started a competition to see who could pick up the most leaves. Idiot pushed me into a thorn bush when he wasn't looking where he was going.' "I'm fine."

He looked around her room. It wasn't very big. It only contained one dresser, bed, and desk. He thought that she being the heiress to the most powerful clan in the village would have had a more luxurious place.

Inwardly he felt some relief. This meant that she wouldn't be disappointed with the place she now would have to live in with him. "Neji told me you have until midnight to move out." She nodded with a hint of sadness on her face.

"_Why is there a band aide on my cousin's face!" Neji asked with more then the usual venom on his voice while talking to Sasuke. The dark haired teen had been searching for Hinata's room for quite awhile now. The Huuyga home was too large or it's own good. Not that he would ever admit to ever being lost that is. _

"_She fell." Neji didn't look like he believed him in the least bit. "Then why is your hand bandaged?" The older teen was getting on his nerves. "I hurt it today while with my team." It wasn't the truth but he didn't want Neji out of all people to know the real reason behind both injuries. He was sure Hinata wouldn't tell him either. _

_Neji pushed him against the hallway wall and placed his forearm on Sasuke's throat, letting him know that he could kill him easily. "Hinata may not be a Huuyga any longer but she's still my cousin and I'll be dammed if I let some ass fuck like you hurt her. One more cut; no matter how small from you on her and you die Uchiha. It's not a threat, it's a promise."_

"Is this all of your stuff?" She nodded not meeting his gaze. Something was tearing him up inside. He wanted to put an arm around her and tell her it was all going to be okay. He wanted to comfort her like a real husband should. But, being Sasuke he held himself back.

"It'll take a few trips to get all this stuff there. We should get started." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to leave you under the impression that you have to carry my things!"

'Well how else are they going to get to my house?' He tried picturing her carrying everything by herself and didn't like it. "What's wrong with me carrying your stuff?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

She shook her head. "No! I mean… I didn't mean to say that you couldn't… I mean if you wanted to… It's just…" She was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Your hand I mean." She spoke the last sentence in a bit of a defeated tone, like she had worn herself out trying to be polite.

Sasuke looked down at his hand. 'I almost forgot about that…' "I can still carry some boxes." "But it would be better for you if you don't. Your hand I mean." She held his injured hand in her own and looked up at him with those white eyes again. How could he say no?

"There are a few men here that said they would help with all the stuff. I hope you don't mind me moving in so suddenly. I don't want to impose." She starred at the ground with her normal blush on her porcelain features.

'Impose? She's my wife not some estranged childhood friend of my parents.' "Let's get going. It's getting late." Waiting outside of her room was five men waiting to help carry her things. Each man carried one box and they headed out.

The night sky was beautiful. The starts shinned unchallenged by anything in beauty other then the moon that was shinning in it's full that night. Hinata looked up and smiled to herself noting all of the constellations that could be seen to her.

Sasuke however wasn't looking at the starts. Instead he found himself starring at her. 'Was she always so beautiful?' He wondered to himself having never paid much attention to the girl whom he was now married to before now.

He found himself lost within the very thought of her. He was in an emotional high. 'I need to stop eating at the same places Naruto does.' He thought to himself opening the door to his apartment when they got there.

One by one each man went in. When the last one went in the first one came back out and silently waited. The other's came out just as fast as he did and they stayed in a line as if waiting for something.

'Do I pay them?' Sasuke wondered reaching for her wallet. Before he could embarrass himself by trying to pay them Hinata stepped in. She gave a slight bow to the men. "Thank you for helping me. You are all very kind." The men bowed back in return and as quietly as they came left.

Hinata turned back to Sasuke with her eyes still on the ground. The dim porch light let him see that her face suddenly became as red as it had been when she had woken up naked in his bed with both him and Neji starring at her.

'H-He kissed me here.' She remembered shutting her eyes closed. 'My first kiss!' Of course she knew that they had obviously kissed and done a lot more the night before but she couldn't remember that so she didn't count it.

Sasuke let a small smile appear on his face. He loved how red he could make her from just the slightest things like a kiss. Tilting her head upwards he forced her to look in his eyes. This was it. This was the kiss that Naruto had ruined earlier. The one that didn't mark territory but rather show affection.

She closed her eyes first then he did but their lips never met each others. Instead at that very moment a runaway cart chose to roll down the street and splashed them with water from a nearby puddle.

I think this chapter sucks. Oh well… The next will hopefully be better. Please review!


	7. Goodnight

My birthday is today! It's the first day back from break which really sucks! But my neighbor, who is about two hours older then me was in a real bubbly mood today so now apparently I am too. Go figure.

Disclaimer- I refuse to disclaim this chapter. Sue me. (No please don't really! It's the insomnia talking!)

Sasuke hated cold water. He hated it more then anything on the planet at that very moment where his kiss had been ruined and he was now soaked with it. Hinata hadn't gotten a drop on her because all of it had gotten on him.

'In the morning I'm gonna find that cart and break it apart with my bare hands. Them I'll burn it and drown the ashes.' Hinata seemed a bit frightened by the look of pure hatred on her husband's face.

"Um… Sasuke, you should take off those clothe now." He looked down at his blushing wife who was poking her index fingers together in that adorably cute Hinata way. 'Did she just say what I think she said!'

"You'll catch a cold I mean!" She corrected after seeing the look of disbelief in his eyes, her blush darkening. 'Right, I knew she meant that.' He sighed. 'Why did she have to mean that?' He thought finally entering his home.

The truth was that Sasuke couldn't get their wedding night out of his head. It was like a broken record, only it was a visual of sex. Broken porn tape if you would.

The Uchiha had never been into girls before. He didn't want anything to get in the way of him killing his brother. Now everything he was around had a new sexual meaning to it that he had never noticed before.

While picking up the leaves earlier that day he had noticed that Sakura's breasts bounce when she runs. He couldn't stop starring which made her think that something was wrong with him.

Years of sexual repression were coming back to haunt him. 'Oh god… Why couldn't I have just masturbated along with all the other guys?' He looked around his bedroom and noticed some things were mixed in with his own that obviously weren't his own.

'Had those men unpacked her things so quickly? Service is good for the Huuyga's.' he noted that the empty boxes were stacked in the corner of his room. "I'm going to take a shower, make your self at home." 'Would you like to join me?'

He saw her nod before he stepped into the shower and stripped down to nothing. Turning on the water he shuttered. 'I'm such a pervert!'

Hinata looked around Sasuke's apartment. There were no pictures anywhere besides her own that had been unpacked. There was nothing there that hinted that an 18 year old boy lived there. 'How impersonal.' She thought sadly.

Feeling herself grow rather tired within that short time of looking around she decided to put on her pajamas. She felt uncomfortable about changing in Sasuke's bed room, even though she had done it just that morning.

'There's nothing to worry about.' She told herself. 'Sasuke's in the shower and the blinds on his window are closed.' She but her lips still unable to make it feel right and began unzipping her coat.

Underneath her signature attire she was wearing a black braw and panties. She looked around the room and spotted two dressers. 'I hope this isn't his underwear drawer.' She thought with a blush opening a random drawer trying to find where her pajamas had been put.

She had been too busy looking to notice that the water had turned off in the shower. Sasuke opened the door of the bathroom and saw a half naked Hinata going through his dresser. (Did I forget to mention his bedroom and the bathroom are connected?)

He scanned her body over a few times before making himself known to her. He opened the door wider knowing to would squeak. He watched as she nearly jumped ten feet in the air from surprise. Her face burned bright red when she saw him and crossed her arms over her chest instinctively.

He smirked and walked behind her. He pushed up against her and reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and plaid pants for him to sleep in. He brushed his lips against her ear lobe innocently as he pulled away.

She quickly pulled out her own pajamas from the same place his were and rushed into the bathroom. Sasuke loved how she reacted to things like that, things that he was craving from her and only her.

When she came out of the bathroom he noticed, with some disappointment, that her pajamas were flannel and so completely not form fitting. 'Why did I expect something else from a girl who never takes off her coat even during summer training?'

"Are you tired?" He asked. She nodded blushing that she cared to ask. "You can have the bed." He went to leave the room but she stopped him. "And where would… Ah… Where would you be sleeping if you don't mind me asking?"

'I was thinking the couch. No good can some from me and her in the same cramped bed.' He pointed to the living room which would scarcely be seen from his room. "I wouldn't want to put you out Sasuke. Please take the bed and I'll sleep there."

He shook his head. 'If anyone ever found out she was sleeping on my couch they would look upon me as a horrible and cruel husband… Not to mention that Neji would also kick my ass.'

"No, we'll both have to share the bed then." She blushed while starring at the ground. He wasn't sure if he could keep his inner pervert at bay with her being so close for the entire night but she was too polite to let him take the couch.

He motioned for her to crawl onto the bed first. Sasuke hopped that she wouldn't notice that he was embarrassed too. Luckily for him she was too busy trying to hide her own nerves with no luck.

The bed was small. It wasn't meant for two people. 'I'll have to buy a new one.' He told himself. The Uchiha fortune was his because the rest of his clan was murdered and since Itachi hadn't wanted money. Sasuke had barely spent any of it so buying a bed wouldn't be too out there.

With the lights off everything was suddenly very quiet. Hinata had curled herself into a little bawl in order to take up as little room as possible; she didn't want to disturb her husband.

"Are you squished?" He asked. "No! I'm…Very grateful that you are letting me stay with you Sasuke." "Didn't I tell you already that you're my wife now? You don't have to thank me." He sounded annoyed by her so she apologized quietly.

There was a long moment where neither of them said anything. Hinata figured that he had gone to sleep already and closed her eyes to do the same but then he spoke. "You'll hurt your back if you sleep like that all night."

"I… I always sleep like this." It was a lie but it was meant to make him feel better. Too bad she was bad at being untruthful. "Common, you can't be a goof ninja with a sore back all the time."

She felt him shift through the mattress and then felt his arms pick her up a bit. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was blushing. He placed her body on top of his own and lay back down.

"Is this better?" He asked. She nodded forgetting that he couldn't see her in the dark. Her head was resting on his bare chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist. "Goodnight Hinata." "Good night Sasuke." After a few moments he heard her calm and even breathing, knowing that she was already sleeping.

So that's the chapter. I'm not really sure what to think about it. All the good stuff that I want to happen comes latter on. I'll give you a hint though of what's going to happen. Hinata wears a corset. He he… Please review!


	8. Shakira

Something weird is going on with fanfiction. It wouldn't e-mail me my reviews until a day after they were sent and then that was only half. The other half of them came the day after that and I wasn't even able to respond. (I'm sure you all won't miss my thank yous.)I heard that the alert thing wasn't working either for this story. There's probably some sort of error going on or whatever.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I own this story… I guess. Wait if you create it do you own it or do you have to copy write it for that to happen?

Sasuke groaned. It was time to wake up. His alarm hadn't gone off; he was going to be late. Hinata wasn't in bed with him. She was up and he wasn't. He had planned to make her breakfast or at least try since his cooking skills were below average.

He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He found that having his wife on top of him so was too tempting. It kept him up until an hour before his alarm was supposed to go off at five, it was seven now.

He stepped out of the bed and stretched a bit suppressing a yawn. No one had ever seen him actually show that he was tired and he wasn't going to let that start now, even if she was his wife.

He heard some noise coming from the kitchen. Just in case he grabbed a kunai from his dresser and made his way there. He peeked in the door way and almost fainted. Why did these things have to happen to him?

Hinata was in there cooking. She had her jacket off and all she was wearing underneath was a sports bra. Her coat looked lonely on a chair, completely discarded. Her pants were too big on her so they were rolled at the top exposing a sexual amount of hips.

Her body was covered in sweat and moving along to some music she had on at a very low volume. He never listened to anything normally so he couldn't place what kind of music it was she was listening and dancing to.

Yes, dancing. Hinata was shaking her hips to the slow beat of the drum. As the drum speed quickened so did the movements of her hips. She was moving her body in such raw and sexual ways. This was not the Hinata he knew.

Dirty images flashed in Sasuke's mind. He began to hit his head on the door frame where he was. 'Who knew that Hinata was someone who could move like Shakira!' He began to hit his head harder and harder.

"Uh… Sasuke?" Her quiet voice seemed to have some confusion about it. He opened his eyes and looked at her. The music had been turned off and she was now wearing her coat, zipped all the way up.

He began to question his mental state. 'I could have just sworn…' He noticed some sweat on her neck. No, he was right. She had been in there dancing in ways that were completely opposite of her shy and timid personality.

"Yes?" He asked. She blushed seeing something in his eyes that she had seen more then once from the day before. "I… Uh… I made you breakfast." She smiled sweetly at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you but I'm late enough as it is." Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke! Naruto showed up this morning and we had tea together. He told me that he stopped by to tell you that all your practices with Kakashi would be canceled from now until he returned from his A rank mission. It seems… Naruto said he found the scroll in his apartment this morning and he had been meant to leave the night before last."

'That's right…When Hinata came to Kakashi's place that night, she was delivering a scroll to Kakashi. Does she remember that? Her voice seemed to sound a bit guilty at that last part.' "He would have been late anyways. The man couldn't be on time to save his life."

The girl who was now feeling a bit over heated felt a bit better about the scroll. It was true; Kakashi was known to be late for everything except attacks on the battle field. "I didn't want to wake you since it was your day off. I'm sorry if that has put off your entire day."

'I've failed my first task at being his wife, waking him up. I feel terrible.' She thought to herself in a slight panic. He just shrugged before sitting down at the table. 'I guess since Kakashi isn't here that doesn't matter. However Naruto having tea with Hinata at five in the morning? That can not continue!'

The Uchiha hadn't felt much jealousy in his life. Maybe when he was a child he had envied his brother. Then as he was getting over the loss of said brother and family he had partially felt jealousy for people who had their loved ones. That phase in his life hadn't lasted very long though. But now he was feeling jealous and over something completely normal that shouldn't even bother him. 'Didn't I tell him to stay away from my wife!'

Hinata placed the food in front of him for their first breakfast together. She was nervous. 'Task number two, feeding him. Please let him like my food!' She had never cooked for anyone with them knowing that she had made it.

Once when the cook at the Huuyga mansion quit a new cook wasn't available for another week. Everyone knew that if they let Hiashi know that then he would become quickly angered since he was in a very stressful time of his life.

Hinata decided that she would cook all the meals pretending to be the new cook. When the new one finally arrived he was surprised to have already gotten a raise in his pay.

Sasuke took a bite from his food. He looked up at Hinata who wasn't eating anything herself. She was fidgeting with her fingers, stealing quick glances at him to see if he liked it. She was nervous; he couldn't help but think that was cute of her.

Sasuke let the food in his mouth linger, trying to savor in the taste. It was good. He didn't tell her it because… Well he was Sasuke and complementing someone just wasn't something he did naturally.

To get the point across that he did enjoy it very much he put seconds. She seemed overjoyed when he did and he felt like smiling although he didn't. She seemed more relaxed now.

"What have you been doing so far today?" He hadn't realized he had actually asked until she answered. She was washing the dishes and not looking at him. "I trained with my team after… Naruto left. Then came back here to cook."

He mentally cringed. Naruto. She still loved him. Every girl in the village and some from the other villages loved Sasuke except for this one, who loved the boy who most have hated from birth.

Then he remembered something he had heard while she had been sleeping the night before. _"Naruto…" Her body stiffened on top of him. She was dreaming he decided. She was sleeping with him yet thinking of another. Sasuke felt something of his pride break off and die. "I… I could love him…" She muttered in her sleep. "I'll have to let you go."_

I'm sleepy. Hmm… that could be because it's 12:18. (No school tomorrow!) Anyways, please review!


	9. Pervert

Hello there. This is your lazy blob of an authoress. I recently discovered role playing on Gaia so that's what I've been doing with all my spare time lately. I'm sorry! But now I'm determined to finish this chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Three weeks had passed by since Hinata Huuyga became Hinata Uchiha. They had a daily routine now, it as unwritten but neither of them would let anything in the world change it, except for missions of course.

Sasuke had tried many times to kiss his wife and be romantic towards her but every single time something happened to ruin it. Most of the time it was Neji. He said he was checking up on his cousin but Sasuke knew better. Hinata didn't notice the tension between the two and was happy to have her cousin visit her. (Even if he did it way too frequently.)

Sasuke was annoyed however about one thing. No matter how early he woke up, she was always up before him. He woke up at five? She woke up at four thirty. He woke up at four thirty? She woke up at four.

When he was asleep he was vulnerable, he didn't like that she saw would see him like that every day. She on the other hand secretly thought he looked cute when he was asleep, less angry and more innocent.

Sasuke awoke one morning to hear strange noises coming from the bathroom. It sounded like… Someone was throwing up? Quickly he got out of bed and knocked on the door. He could hear the toilet flush right away and the sink turn on.

A second later Hinata opened the door blushing. "I'm sorry for keeping you." He looked her over. "Are you sick?" Her eyes widened. "No Sasuke! I'm fine!" He didn't believe her and place his hand on her forehead. 'She's not warm.'

He nodded still not taking his hand off of her face. She blushed harder. "May… May I have my head back Sasuke?" She asked shyly. "Huh?" He looked down and saw his hand was still on her forehead. "Sorry." He mumbled walking into the kitchen.

Breakfast was already ready which wasn't surprising. She always woke him up on time. She always had food ready on the table. And she always did it without being asked in any way.

"Um, Sasuke? Are you okay yourself? For the past few days… You've seemed paler and sicker." He groaned inwardly. She noticed. It was embarrassing enough that Kakashi was making fun of him for it but Hinata?

He wasn't getting any sleep with her on him like that. At least not as much as he should be getting. His perverted mind was keeping him up all night and occupied his mind during the day.

"_Sasuke are you okay? You look like you just stayed up all night." Sakura asked him, face instantly blushing right after because she had just remembered he was a newly wed. He glared at her because he was sure that Kakashi had heard. _

"_Hm…? I just saw Hinata not too long ago. She seems to be very well rested." Sasuke tried to ignore his teacher. "You're not cheating on poor Hinata are you Sasuke?" "NO!" He yelled in reply loosing his cool for a moment. 'Damn him.' _

_Having heard Sasuke's outburst Naruto wanted in on the conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked grinning. "None of your business, Narutard." The black haired teen glared. Naruto sighed. Sasuke had been treating him worse then ever since he got married and he couldn't figure out why. _

"_Common Kakashi, tell me what you were talking about." The older ninja shook his head. "I hear you bought a bigger bed, are you expecting to have need for it soon? I never would have thought that Hinata would be up for you perverted ways." _

"_ME A PERVERT! YOU'VE BEEN READING PORN WHILE TRAINING US SINCE DAY ONE!" The Uchiha punched Naruto in the face, for no reason in particular, and left. Behind him he could hear Naruto whine. "Common please tell me!" He turned around still pissed off. "YOU TELL HIM ANYTHING AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF KAKASHI!"_

"I'm fine." She smiled at him before beginning to eat. When she was done she quickly put the dishes in the sink and looked at the clock. "Oh! You're going to be late!" She observed practically throwing him out of the kitchen.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you have to leave right away!" He was confused and didn't move. "You don't want to be late do you?" She began to pull him to the bedroom. Then half way there she stopped completely and her face turned bright red.

'I-I-I can't believe that I was being so forceful! Gahh! I'm so stupid!' She noticed that he wasn't saying anything. 'Maybe he didn't notice.' She dared herself to look behind her where he was.

He was starring at her with big eyes and his nose was bleeding. 'He must have hit his head when I was pulling him. I'm horrible!' "I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean too…" He didn't say anything, just walked into the bed room and shut the door. 'I think he's mad at me.' She thought to herself sadly.

'I'm lucky she's sort of dense. She probably thought I hit my head or something.' He thought wiping the blood away. 'She was pulling me… Pulling ME, to the bedroom. Damn… Kakashi was right. I am a pervert.'

When he finished getting dressed Hinata was running around his apartment at ninja speed, cleaning like her life depended on it. "I'm… Uh, leaving." He announced getting the feeling that something he didn't know about was going on.

She nodded. "Okay, be safe!" She called after him. Upon closing the door he heard her calling someone on the phone. "Yes, he's gone now. You can come now to get everything prepared."

So this is my chapter. It's late and not so good but the good stuff is coming I promise!


	10. You should have seen your face

Hello… I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS CHAPTER 10! Why? Because nothing has happened yet. I seriously thought I was still on chapter 5 or something!

Disclaimer- … Um… I think you guys got the idea my now.

Sasuke quickly picked up the binoculars once more. 'Damn, I missed it!' He yelled at himself. It was the perfect opportunity but no, he just had to fall out of the damned tree. He pulled the camouflage leaves closer to his body.

"_You and Sakura should pull all of these weeds, water all of the plants, trim the bushes, mow the lawn, and then make an ice sculpture of this here dog." Kakashi stepped aside reveling a very large, fanged, and angry looking dog. "His owner calls him Snookums." _

_Sasuke knew Kakashi had thrown in that last part to mock them but he as too busy reading his book to notice the death glares he was receiving. "And how come Naruto won't be helping?" Sakura asked. Now that Sasuke was married to one of the nicest girls in the entire village there was absolutely no fun in alone time with him. _

"_We're going to Hin… I mean we're going on a supper secret mission that no one can know about! And that means you two!" Naruto said catching himself before he let it slip about where they were going. Kakashi shook his head as they both left. _

"_A ninja must be able to lie." Sasuke heard there teacher telling the loud blonde as they walked away. A few minuets past and Sakura sighed. "Okay, well we should get started now. This stuff isn't going to do itself you know." "Then you do it." Sasuke told her in an irritated tone and left off to find out what everyone was up to. _

Of course that's how Sasuke had found himself up in a tree that over looked his apartment, spying on his wife.

_Sasuke almost fell asleep in the tree. Hinata wasn't anywhere in his line of vision and he didn't have the Byakugan like she did to see through the wall. He suddenly was jolted back awake when he heard the phone ring from inside. _

_Sure enough Hinata came running to go get it. She was only wearing a towel over her naked body and accidentally stepped on it while running and it fell off. That's when Sasuke fell out of the tree while trying to get a better look at her. 'She even blushes when no one's around.' He noted getting back in the tree fast enough to see her face turn red as she fastened the towel tighter around her body. _

Sasuke didn't have time to use a hearing jutsu because he saw Naruto approaching the door to his home. 'I'll kill him!' His Sharingan automatically activated as the anger pulsed through him. 'Fuck my wife? YOU DIE NARUTO!'

Of course the Uchiha quickly came to conclusions by himself of why his teammate would be visiting his wife, which loves his teammate, while he wasn't there. He began making hand signs for his fire ball jutsu but then he saw Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Iruka.

For some reason he doubted Hinata was a slut so he became utterly confused as to why they would all be at his house when he wasn't there. From the window he could see Hinata activate her Byakugan to see who was knocking on the door and turn red. (She was still in a towel mind you.)

Quickly she apologized to the person on the other line and ran into the bed room. About two seconds latter she came running out wind blown but dressed.

When Naruto entered the apartment he gave the small girl a big hug which made her entire face turn brighter then ever before. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched them all talk for a bit.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to know what they were doing in his apartment with his wife and he wanted to know now. He jumped down from the tree and discarded all evidence that he had been spying.

He barged through the door but to his surprise, no one was there. He looked around, his Sharingan still activated. All the rooms were dark and quiet. He didn't understand. 'I just saw them here! I must be going insane.' He thought to himself.

Finally he deactivated his bloodline gift and sat down in a chair, grabbing his head. "SURPRISE!" Came a scream that almost gave him a heart attack at such a young age. He looked up and everyone that he had just searched his house for was there.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOU FACE!" Naruto laughed almost right away. Sasuke glared and got up, intending to leave right away. 'They were just being ass wholes, what a waste of time.'

Hinata saw that Sasuke looked angry. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had spent so much time preparing for this. She even got Kakashi and Naruto to make sure that he would show up spying from the tree until they arrived and they needed him.

'Maybe, he doesn't like surprises… I have to apologies.' Hinata followed him to the door. "Sasuke, I'm sorry that we scarred you. Please don't leave. We all planned a party for you." She grabbed his hand and starred down at it like a girl who had just gotten scolded by her father.

Upon seeing Hinata like that Sasuke couldn't keep his anger which made him angrier because they were in front of all the guys. "Fine! I'll stay. What the hell are you throwing a party for?" 'And one where my wife is the only woman!'

Hinata smiled up at him. 'So cute.' He hopped he wouldn't loose it in front of everyone. "It's your bachelor party." He starred at her with uncomprehending eyes which in turn seemed to make her confused in a way to explain.

Sighing, Shikamaru decided to explain so they could get on with the night. "You didn't have one before you got married so you're getting one now. What a bother…"

"Yes well since this is a bachelor party, isn't it about time Hinata runs along?" Kakashi asked, momentarily pausing from reading. "Don't read that smut in my home! I live here." Hinata blushed smiling.

"I almost forgot. The food is all prepared in the kitchen, have fun!" Sasuke watched as she left him all alone with the lunatics that he had partially befriended over the years. 'Something tells me this isn't going to be a good idea.'

Okay… Well finally my master plan is being out into effect. In the next chapter the bachelor party will take place and some of you will begin to hate me for what will happen. –nervous laugh- Yes well, anyways, if you want to know what will happen, please review!


	11. Bachelor Party

Some guy I don't know is telling people he's my brother… I'm scarred!

Disclaimer- Scarred people don't own anything! –cries-

Sasuke looked out the window longingly, waiting for his wife to come back home. He was not enjoying his bachelor part at all. It had been going fine until some male exotic dancers decided to crash the place, saying that now Sasuke was married that they had nothing to dance for. It had taken a lot of alcohol to make them go away.

So far there had been lots of drinking and loud music. He didn't hang out with the other guys for reason and that reason was that they were wasting precious time doing absolutely nothing.

A few hours had passed by while he looked out the window, waiting for Hinata to appear. He wanted to see her pale eyes, short dark hair, and petite body. If he could have things his own way, they would be spending the day together. He wanted to show her that he could be a good husband because so far he hadn't. 'This could have been the perfect day.'

Finally he saw her. She was walking towards their home, but something was different. She seemed to be walking with more confidence then normally… Did he just see her wink at the delivery boy!

He rubbed his eyes; maybe he had been seeing things. He had been drinking a little, of course not enough to get him drunk. Last thing he needed was yet another wife. (He was barely managing with all the blood his lost from one wife. Two would kill poor Sasuke.)

He looked out the window again. She wasn't in his sight range anymore. There was a knock on the door and he almost jumped. 'Hinata has a key, it couldn't be her.' He reminded himself.

All around him Naruto and the rest of the guys began to whisper and bustle around. Sasuke got up to answer the door but Kiba and Shino stopped him. "Hey, this is my house, get out of my way!"

The two shrugged and let Sasuke pass but by then Naruto had already opened the door and let who ever it was in. 'Why does he think he can answer my door and let who ever he wants in my apartment!' An already annoyed Sasuke was reaching his breaking point.

"Because this is a bachelor party, we thought it would only be proper if we all got you what you really want. Of course seeing how you've been married for awhile now it's not that big of a deal now…" Kakashi announced with a smile showing Sasuke who Naruto had let in.

It was Hinata, only it wasn't Hinata. He hid his confusion well behind his mask but inside he was screaming and yelling. This girl was the exact twin of his wife; she was even wearing her trademark coat. But he had the presence of a stranger lingering over her.

"What are all of you idiots doing?" He asked impassively. The girl, who was not his wife, squealed and practically bulldozed everyone over to get to him. She squeezed him like one would their favorite doll.

"Hey-!" He tried to complain but she only hugged him tighter. "OHMIGHOSH!" She squealed. Whatever resemblance that he had seen between her and Hinata shattered in that very instant.

"YOU'RE SASUKE UCHIHA!" She yelled letting go, pointing her finger right in his face. He only glared. 'Fan girls, what a bother.' (Hmm… That sort of sounds like Shikamaru right there -sweat-)

"Is there a particular reason you brought this idiot here?" "Hey that's not very nice! I just so happened to be one of the smartest strippers at my 1-800 number!" Every guy in the room cringed.

"Well you two better get started. I suppose the bed room would be a sufficient place?" The girl nodded and started to drag the Uchiha. "Hey, wait!" He yelled taking back his arm. "Why do we have to go into the bedroom?"

The way that he was glaring everyone only Kakashi had the guts to answer back. He didn't bother to put his book away or even look up from it before he started talking. Apparently something very "exciting" must have just happened.

"You're going into the bedroom because it would make no sense if all of us went in there and you two stayed out here." "Why do I have to be alone with her?" Sasuke asked gritting his teeth.

"This stripper was chosen for a specific reason. Don't tell me you didn't notice she looks exactly like Hinata." The dark haired boy couldn't fight his blush but hid it with anger. "Yes I noticed, what's the point!"

Kakashi starred at him for a moment before grinning. "Okay then, if you don't mind us all seeing a replica of your wife naked we'll all watch her together." Sasuke smacked his teacher in the head then took the girl by the hand and lead her to his room. He gave the others a look letting them know just who he would kill them if they tried to take a peek.

The girl placed a chair in the middle of the room and beckoned for Sasuke to sit in it. He really didn't want to be there. It felt weird and wrong. Sure she looked like his wife but she wasn't.

"When they told me that I looked just like your wife I totally freaked. Everyone knows about you where I come from. You're like a sex god!" 'Sex god? I've only done it once and she was too drunk to remember what happened.'

"I used to have long hair but they said your wife had short hair so I cut it all off. This is so gonna be worth it." He didn't like the sound of her voice just then as she came closer and closer to him.

"Hey-!" He tried to complain when she sat on his lap but she cut him short with a kiss. His eyes widened as she rubbed against him and took off her jacket, reveling she only had a bra on under.

The perverted side of himself that he had been denying so much awoken and began to kiss the stripper back. It just felt so good. He let his hands wonder her body as she did the same to him.

Finally she broke away and laced her fingers with his noticing his wedding band with a frown. She didn't say anything and they just continued with there activities while she, unbeknown to him, pulled off his ring and let it drop to the ground.

Hinata silently watched the ring fall to the floor. She didn't take her eyes off of it until it stopped rolling around completely. When she looked up Sasuke was starring at her with panic in his eyes as the girl who looked like her kissed his neck.

I said you were going to hate me for this. I'm sorry! Please review anyways and remember: I accept flames with love.


	12. Pregnant?

I feel sick. It's not fun. ;.;

Disclaimer- Nope.

_Hinata wiped the sweat from all her forehead. She had just spent hours helping Sakura with the work Kakashi had left her. 'It's the least I can so since I stole her teammates for the day.' She told herself with a smile. _

"_What are you going to do now?" The pink haired girl asked. At first she had been furious that her entire team had left her alone but after Hinata explained everything she calmed down and graciously accepted the help that was being offered._

"_I have some shifts at the hospital. I normally don't have time to go there so I thought today would be perfect." "Would you like me to walk with you?" Hinata shook her head. "That's alright Sakura, you don't have to."_

_It was two hours into her shift at the hospital when she began to feel a bit tired. "Hello, what may I ask is the problem today?" She asked a middle aged woman who had come in along with her five year old son. _

"_It's him. He's been feeling really sick lately and has been throwing up a lot." Hinata blinked twice. "I think that a stomach virus might be going around. I've been feeling the same thing." She blushed after saying that, realizing it was inappropriate. _

_Another nurse who had over heard the conversation began to laugh. "Oh Hinata, that was great!" She said in between gasps of breath. "Uh… I'm sorry?" The petite girl asked confused, her face reddening by the second. _

_The nurse stopped laughing when she realized that she wasn't kidding. "Well Hinata, a child, let alone a boy wouldn't be sick for the same reason you are." She still didn't understand and kept starring. 'She's sort of dense.' The nurse nervously thought to herself. _

"_Because. You. Are. Pregnant." "I-I'm w-what?" She asked dumbfounded as everyone around her began to congratulate her on the pregnancy. "Sasuke sure does work fast!" "That's going to be one of the cutest children ever! Just think about it with Sasuke's hair and Hinata's eyes!" "I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl."_

_Hours latter when she was done with her shift Hinata couldn't stop thinking about the possibility about her being pregnant. She stopped by the grocery store to pick up some things that they needed back at home. Being so deep in thought she didn't even notice that she had walked right into a shelf. To her surprise it was the shelf that carried home pregnancy tests. _

_Shyly she grabbed one and hid it under the other things she was buying in her cart. 'I should make sure I really am before telling Sasuke. He has to restore his clan; I don't want to get him excited over nothing.' She told herself as she made her way to the cash registers. _

_She didn't think twice about there needing to be a price check on her hidden item. Those things only happen in movie and corny fanfictions! There was no way it would happen. "Price check, I need a price check on the home pregnancy tests."_

_Hinata wanted to melt away or disappear. Her blush turned not only her cheeks but her entire face red as everyone in the store turned around to stare at her. "CONGRADUALTIONS HINATA!" "So Sasuke's gonna be a father now?" And of course one very clueless person had to say, "Sasuke? When did that happen?" _

_The ninja paid for her things and ran the entire way home. When she reached the door of her and Sasuke's shared apartment she remembered that the bachelor party was still going on inside. 'I'll just have to not get in there way and pretend that I'm not there.' She told herself, convincing the doubts in her mind that she should go inside. _

_On the couch and chairs in the living room all the guys were eating cake and other snacks that she had prepared for them earlier that day. Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at her when she entered the room. _

_She gave them all a shy smile. "Don't mind me." She noticed that Sasuke wasn't with them but didn't think anything of it. Going into the kitchen she began to put away the food she had bought. She nervously eyed the little white box that she had left in the bag when she was done. 'I… I don't think I can wait to find out.' _

_Taking the box out she held it close to her chest so that none of the guys would be able to see what it was. She smiled again at the guests who still hadn't moved since she first entered her home. Turning around from them she slowly opened the door to the master bedroom before anyone could say anything. _(The only bathroom in the apartment is in there in case you were wondering.)

_Hinata silently watched the ring fall to the floor. She didn't take her eyes off of it until it stopped rolling around completely. When she looked up Sasuke was starring at her with panic in his eyes as the girl who looked like her kissed his neck_

It took her a long moment before she could take in what was going on around her. Biting her lip Hinata ran back into the kitchen. She placed her hands on the counter and tried fight off the urge inside of her that was screaming at her to cry.

Sasuke soon ran into the kitchen right behind her. "Hinata." She didn't answer. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little before turning to face her husband. She didn't want to look him in the eye, if she did she knew then that her tears would fall and he would call her weak.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had never been trained or told what to do in situations like these. All he knew is that he didn't like how her eyes were so wet and the fact that he made them that way.

He kissed her. There was nothing else he could think of doing. She didn't kiss him back, but she also didn't pull away. In Sasuke's mind this kiss was a battle. If he ended it himself then he considered the battle won but if she did then it was lost. He felt her tears fall and mentally cursed. He was losing.

'These… These arms were around her. These lips were on hers… I-I'm not her!' Hinata pushed Sasuke away. He was about to say something but she didn't let him. "I'm sorry I forgot to knock." She gently pushed the little white box to his chest and ran away.

Sasuke could only stare in disbelief at the doorway. She had been completely serious about the door thing.

Good no? Don't worry, things may be bad between them now but it will get better! Please review!


	13. Kick Ass

I AM SO SORRY! They've been giving us a lot of work lately since it's the end of the year so I apologize about the very late chapter! I'm gonna try something new in this chapter just so I can fit everything. What ever is in **bold **will be a flash back in a flash back. If you're confused by that then when you're reading I hope it makes more sense.

Disclaimer- My finger feels funny XP

"I'm sorry Sakura." Hinata apologized wiping a tear off her face. Sakura shook her head. "Don't say you're sorry Hinata! That tramp deserved it." "But… She was just a civilian and I'm a fully trained ninja. It wasn't fair; I could have killed her if you didn't stop me."

"_No way! You're kidding me!" "You've got to be." All the girls were crowded around an outdoors restaurant table. Sakura didn't know what was going in but she was sure it was gossip and she wanted in. "Hey Hinata, let's find out what's going on."_

_The petite girl just solemnly nodded. 'You broke her heart. Damn you Sasuke Uchiha!' Hinata had been living with Sakura evener since Sasuke's "bachelor" party. _**Hinata ran through the rain. She hadn't even realized when it had begun; her mind was on one thing and one thing only, getting away. **

**She found herself at a familiar and yet so forbidden place as of recently. She was at Naruto's apartment. She knew he wasn't there so she entered. The blonde never bothered to lock the door. **

**She fought back her tears as she collapsed in a dark corner. Would Sasuke go out looking for her? She wanted him to find her and bring her home so badly. But she also didn't want to see him, didn't want to be near him. **

**A few hours latter Naruto came home and saw her sitting there, soaking wet and looking worse then he'd ever seen. "HINATA! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!"**

**She didn't answer. She didn't even look at him, it hurt too much. 'If I was married to Naruto none of this would ever have happened. He wouldn't have… He wouldn't have…'**

**Her thoughts were cut short, "I have to call Sasuke." "No!" The blonde was shocked. Hinata barely ever spoke above a whisper. He found himself ever more surprised when she hugged him. **

"**Please, please don't. If you think anything of me at all, please don't call him." 'He'll think I was weak. He'll be angry for me leaving. He'll take our child from me!' Naruto couldn't do anything. **

**When Hinata asks you to do something in that state you have to listen unless you're completely heartless. "Okay, I won't call him." 'Sasuke's gonna kill meeeeee.' He patted her on the head. **

"**I'll just call Neji then?" She shook her head with a scarred expression on her face. "Riight, he would kill him." The boy scratched the back of his head. "Look, you shouldn't be mad at Sasuke. It was Kakashi and mine's idea to hire the stripper." 'Of course he wasn't supposed to be doing that with her…' "Okay, I'll call Sakura." He watched as Hinata's face didn't change from pondering his words from before. **

"_What's the big news today?" The pink haired girl pushed through the small crowd. A woman with short dark hair like Hinata's was sitting in a chair smoking. She was wearing a short skirt and halter along with too much make-up. _

"_This little tramp said that she slept with Sasuke!" An overly worked up girl yelled. Hinata wanted to dissolve into the ground. All eyes were on her. "Hey you." The stripper called to her. The ninja didn't answer. _

_Sakura tried to pull her away but the other girl was already up and in front of the former Huuyga. "Sasuke's your husband?" No response. "He was delectable. It's a shame that you don't exercise him in the field he was born to excel in."_

_A fist met with the stripper's face that sent her flying back into a building's wall. Sakura searched the area. Who had hit her? Then she saw it, Hinata rushing over to the whore with murder in her eyes. "SHUT UP!"_

"Why don't you watch some TV? Help get your mind off of this stuff?" Sakura offered. Hinata looked reluctant but agreed. The door bell rang a few times. "I'll get it." The pink haired ninja said happily getting up.

She opened the door with a polite smile then saw Sasuke there. She turned and saw Hinata wasn't paying any attention and silently went outside and closed the door behind her. Her teammate looked like he hadn't slept in a week, the exact amount of time Hinata had been missing from his bed.

"What are you doing here?" "I came to get back my wife." His voice was cold and cruel, just like she had always known it to be. "No way Sasuke! There's no way I'm letting you take her after what you did!"

He looked away for a moment like what she had just said had hurt him. When he met her gaze again he looked extremely pissed off. "Sakura, this matter doesn't concern you. Back off."

He pushed past her and entered her home. He saw Hinata sitting on the couch, starring at the TV but not really seeing it. She was somewhere else. He felt someone tug forcefully on his arm, causing him to go right back out of the door.

"YOU MAY BE ABLE TO ORDER ME AROUND WHEN WE'RE ON MISSIONS BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE AND THAT'S MY FRIEND! I don't care if she's your wife. You hurt her by cheating. In her in the same room you two shared! I won't let you do it again."

Sasuke unconsciously activated his Sharingan. "If you two are such good friends then why didn't you ever protect her before?" He left on those words, angrily storming off into the night, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep or function properly for yet another day.

I think I made Sasuke too OOC for this chapter, I'm sorry! The next chapter will go over what happened to Sasuke right after she left and also the confrontation between him and Neji. Please review!


	14. Hate

SCHOOL'S OUT! YESS! No more homework or damned bed times. But I guess I'm also sort of depressed by the fact that school's out. Next year I'm going into high school and I'm not going to see at least half of my friends ever again. And not to mention I'll never see my crush who gave me a good bye hug and made my year. ;.;

Disclaimer- According to my mom everything I have is also hers so technically I don't own anything… Not even my own head or pinky finer.

_Sasuke stood there for a moment not moving. He wasn't even sure what had just happen. His head was spinning. He felt sudden anger towards Naruto and Kakashi. They brought that girl over. It was there idea to put him in a room with her all alone. _

_He dropped the box Hinata had pushed into his hands without looking at it and it fell underneath the counter, not to be found again for a very long time. He slowly walked into the door way, his hair cause there to be a shadow over his hair. _

"_S-Sasuke…?" They were either afraid or worried. He couldn't tell. He didn't care. He looked up and they saw that he had unconsciously activated his Sharingan. They all back away from him a bit. "Get out of my house." No one moved. _

_He grabbed the closest thing he could find to throw, which just so happened to be kitchen knives. "GET OUT!" Being other ninja's his guests all managed to not get hit but knew he wasn't kidding and all took their leave. Before Naruto left Sasuke stopped him. "Take that girl out of here." _

Sasuke grabbed his head. 'I wanted her life to be better. I wanted her to know what it would be like when someone didn't put you down everyday like her father did to her. I should have known that I was too cruel hearted to do anything nice for anyone else.'

He had searched for his wife the whole night. It wasn't until he was exhausted did he overhear two people talking and learn she was with Sakura. He wanted to go right away and tell her that he was sorry and bring her back home but Kiba told him it was a bad idea.

"_I don't care what you have to tell me." He replied to his wife's teammate in his normal cold manor, like nothing was wrong. "I don't care if you care or not! This isn't about you it's about Hinata. If you haven't realized that by now then I guess you're not as smart as they say you are."_

_He didn't answer, just waited. "Don't go near her. I don't care if you were going to offer her the world when you saw her. If you go near her now she's gonna go back with you. She's gonna feel sad and awkward whenever your around but pretend everything's fine. She's gonna feel just like she did when she lived with her family. You have to give her time."_

Sasuke tried to get some sleep after that. It wouldn't happen. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw her crying. It killed him a little each time so he soon just stopped trying. A week had passed and he still hadn't slept.

Finally he thought it was too much and he decided he needed Hinata back. His missions were suffering and his social life had always been practically nothing but he missed her. He hadn't had a person that he saw first thing in the morning and last thing at night since his parents.

He walked over to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. "What are you doing here?" 'She would make a wonderful hostess.' He thought sarcastically. "I came to get back my wife." "No way Sasuke! There's no way I'm letting you take her after what you did!"

He couldn't help but show the hurt those words had caused him. He quickly concealed the hurt, replacing it with anger as he always had. "Sakura, this matter doesn't concern you. Back off."

He moved past his teammate and into her home. His wife was right there. She was watching the TV but he knew better to think that she actually watching the show. It hurt him even more to see her like this and know it was his fault. He hated himself.

He felt Sakura grab his arm and pull him back outside. He still couldn't take his eyes of Hinata. She was his spell and he didn't want to break it.

"YOU MAY BE ABLE TO ORDER ME AROUND WHEN WE'RE ON MISSIONS BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE AND THAT'S MY FRIEND! I don't care if she's your wife. You hurt her by cheating. In her in the same room you two shared! I won't let you do it again."

Sasuke unconsciously activated his Sharingan yet again. "If you two are such good friends then why didn't you ever protect her before?" He gave her a disgusted look and stormed off. 'Hiashi hurt her… Where was Sakura then?'

Before he could even reach his apartment someone else got to him. Or more accurately, fell on top of him from a high altitude. But done get me wrong, it wasn't actually falling, it was gracefully jumping off a building and landing on their target, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey!" He yelled in outrage of being fell upon. He lifted his head up to see who it was that was still standing on his chest. His eyes widened with fear when he saw that it was Neji.

He had no emotion on his face. His eyes didn't betray him either. This is why Sasuke was scarred the most. "Get off of me!" He yelled at the older man. Sure, he was scarred but he was also too proud to have someone standing on him like that.

Neji did as he was told, but only after a long moment of silence. "Uchiha, you have five seconds to explain the rumors I have been hearing about you and Hinata." "And how would I know what rumors you have heard?" Sasuke asked defiantly standing up. He knew he shouldn't say such rude things to an angry Huuyga but he was pissed off.

"Watch yourself Uchiha. I want to kill you but that would hurt Hinata even more then you already have. One more answer like that and I'm not sure I will be able to refrain myself." Sasuke sneered.

"Killing me wouldn't hurt her. She hates me." Neji's self control died and he began punching the younger man repeatedly in the head. It had caught Sasuke so off guard that he didn't have any time to block. He was fast, but not that fast.

The Huuyga had him against a building, just beating him. Sasuke blocked a few but the majority got him in the face and stomach. He felt horrible. He couldn't really remember ever feeling this weak before. Neji had always been hiding his true strength. Something told Sasuke he still wasn't using all of it.

Then the blows just stopped. The brown haired man pinned him to the building so he wouldn't fall over. He brought his face close and whispered his venom filled words in his ear.

"Don't you dare spoil Hinata's name like that. She's stronger then me and you, then most of the people we will ever know. Hate is what the weak like you and me do. She never hates." Neji backed away and sent Sasuke flying to the ground with that back of his hand, looking upon him with disgust before leaving.

So there is it, Neji beating the shit out of Sasuke. –scratches head- So um… Please review. If you want you can flame too, I don't mind. -


	15. Make over

Sorry about the late update. I was really distracted by being a director, writer, set designer, costume designer, camera person, and acting coach for a movie I'm making. And then there was the spree…

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto… But I do own my movie so HA!

"What do you think Sakura?" Ino asked. "It's amazing! She looks great, Sasuke is going to freak when he sees her!" Ino had an accomplished smile on her face as Sakura examined Hinata.

"_Who was at the door?" Hinata asked when Sakura got back inside. "Ah… Nobody, don't worry about it! Just one of those vacuum sales men, that's all." Hinata starred down at her lap. "It's okay Sakura; you don't have to lie to me. Every day Sasuke goes past your house even though it's not on a path to where he's going. He stops in front of the house for a few minuets like he's trying to decide whether to knock or not. Then he goes on his way with his head hung low. I think I should go back now. It isn't fair to him."_

_Sakura's eyes widened as she watched her friend solemnly stand up. "WHAT!" Hinata almost feel over. "You think I'm just gonna stand by and let you do this? No way Hinata! You can go back like this. You need to show Sasuke what he was missing out on… You need a make over."_

"Is it really that good?" Hinata asked blushing; she wasn't used to getting such compliments. "Even better. I think we should test it out on a guy first, you know, just in case." Ino suggested.

"L-Like who?" The Byakugan user asked nervously. Both Sakura and Ino looked at each other with a small evil grin spreading on both there faces at the same time. Hinata gulped, this couldn't be good.

"_I can't believe you told her to try that on Ino-pig! You have no sense of style what so ever. I don't know what I was thinking calling you of all people!" Sakura yelled in the middle of the store. "Watch yourself Sakura. Your large forehead almost crushed me a moment ago!"_

_As the two began to fight Hinata wondered off to look at the other half of the store. 'All this stuff is so pretty and out there. Everything I'm not.' She sighed spotting a tiny skirt. 'I could never wear this. It barely covers anything!' Despite that thought she picked it up anyways. It was grey mini skirt. There was nothing special about it besides its lack of length. _

_Still wondering she found herself in the shoe section. There was a section for ninja's there. "Sick of sandals? Try on some of these, guaranteed to work by ninja's of all levels!" She giggled after reading the sign. It seemed sort of funny that they would even make such things. _

_Still, she looked at them anyways. The item that caught her eye was boots that went past the knee but had no heel so they were both comfortable and easy to run in. They were just plain black, nothing special in appearance, so she picked them up as well. _

_She didn't have a chance to look at anything else when she heard her friends calling her name. "Yes, I'm here!" Ino and Sakura both ran up to her. "Where were you! You scarred us both half to death!" "I agree, you shouldn't wonder off like that Hinata." 'Do they know we're the same age?'_

"_I'm very sorry for worrying you. I didn't mean to." "Hey, what do you got right there?" Ino asked grabbing the skirt and show box from her. "Hmmm, interesting…"_

"H-H-H-Hello Naruto." Hinata shyly greeted from behind him. Her face was already bright red and he hadn't even looked at her yet. "HEY HINATA!" He said turning around. As soon as he saw her he just froze.

There she was. The shyest ninja in the village, wearing a short skirt, fishnet panty hose, long boots, but most surprisingly, a corset. She began playing with her fingers in her usual way. "What's wrong Naruto?" 'He doesn't like it.' She thought sadly.

Little did she know that in Naruto's mind, every dirty image he had ever seen was being replaced with her image. Blood slowly trickled out of his nose. "Naruto! Are you okay?" The nurse inside of her got the best of her and she hurried over, ready to help.

"Hinata is that you?" He asked dumbfounded. She regained her old blush. "Yes." "YOU LOOK AMAZING!" He told her in his loud, over excited voice. "Really?" She asked. She had loved Naruto for such a long time, since they were children, to have him say that to her was almost too much to handle.

"YEAH REALLY! Did you do this for Sasuke? Are you gonna go back and live with him again?" She nodded, unable to keep the smile from off her face. "Thank you Naruto, for everything you've done for me…Can I tell you a secret?"

He nodded his head. "I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes waiting for the response. When none came she opened her eyes to see him starring at her, smile growing. "HINATA THAT IS SO GREAT!" He yelled picking her up and swinging her around.

She blushed as he put her down. "Sasuke doesn't know yet so please don't tell him. I just wanted to tell you because… Will you be my child's god father?" Naruto gave her another bear hug. "Alright! That would be awesome! I'll be the best god father ever!" Hinata giggled.

After reporting back to Ino and Sakura they decided that it was time. Their "sources" informed them that Sasuke was currently training. After a little observing the target, some "encouraging" words, and two fights between Ino and Sakura latter; Sasuke packed up to leave for home.

"Okay Hinata, here you go. Now remember all the things we told you." Sakura thought with a laugh when she saw the girl blush. _"Now, you look amazing. That part of the job is done. When Sasuke sees you he's going to forget about any of other girl on the face of the planet!" Ino exclaimed dramatically. _

"_BUT," Sakura added pushing the blonde away. "You can't give in to him." Hinata looked confused. "What do you mean Sakura?" She asked. It was now Ino's turn to push the pink haired girl away, causing her to fall over. "She means you shouldn't sleep with him right away." Her bluntness made the girl turn red._

"_You got to make him see what he almost ruined, is what Ino-pig here means." Sakura said fuming a bit. "So here's the plan…"_

Hinata took a deep breath in. She was embarrassed about her outfit, the plan, but most of all that every guy in the village was starring at her. During that last flashback Sasuke had already made it halfway home.

She walked through the town on her own. (Ino and Sakura got into a large fight right before they were about to accompany her so she decided to leave on her own.) Sasuke made a stop at a store to buy some milk, giving her chance to catch up with him without looking like she was trying to.

Sasuke exited the store stuffing the change in his pocket. When he looked up he couldn't believe his eyes. 'She looks like Hinata. Maybe it's that stripper?' He was talking with some random person by the flower shop.

He stood in front of the door with his mouth slightly open in disbelief when he saw that the man made her blush by giving her a flower. 'That's Hinata! I would know that blush anywhere!'

He felt anger course through him that she was flirting with some guy, or rather some guy flirt with her. He marched over there and grabbed her arm pulling her away from the man. She was surprised at his reaction.

He definitely looked angry but it looked like there was a blush on his face as well. She could tell that's what it was because he refused to look at her. 'Oh Sasuke! What happened to you?' She thought seeing all the bandages she hadn't noticed before.

He took her straight to their apartment without saying a word. When they were inside, still right next to the door he let go of her arm and just stopped, head hung low. "Sasuke?" She was confused. Sakura and Ino hadn't prepared her for anything like he was doing.

He turned to face her. To kiss her. He fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Hinata." He whispered. "Don't leave me again. Don't ever leave me again." "Sasuke?" She was really starring to get concerned; she'd never heard him say sorry before in her entire life of knowing him.

"I never realized how lonely I was until you were gone. I don't ever want to go back. Hinata I love you."

Chapter 15! I made it longer to make up for its lateness and plus I love writing all the romantic stuff. –laughs- Please review!


	16. Kunai

"Oh! Ellin what can I do? There is nothing aside from you!" The randomness that is me singing off key. So anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like. It's pretty much going to be a lot of flashing back from a fast forwarded time from the last chapter. Did that sentence make sense? Hope so…

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I don't have that cool of ninja skills.

"_Hinata I love you." She felt her heart beginning to beat faster and faster. "I'll do anything, just… Just love me back and stay!" She felt like her heart was about to explode. Was this really happening to her? Or was it some sort of cruel trick meant to hurt her?_

_She slid down so she was on her knees as well. One look into her husband's eyes and she knew it was no trick. "Just love our child." She whispered in his ear. His eyes widened. "Child?" He questioned. Hinata laughed nodding. _

_The excitement on his face was priceless for the normally clam and collective Uchiha. He practically jumped on her, tackling her to the ground. Lips meeting hers instantaneously. _

Hinata blushed as she remembered that night. She looked down into the crib, at her beautiful baby boy. He had his father's dark hair but her white eyes. Only, while hers had a tint of purple in them, her son's eyes had a tint of gray to prove that he was Sasuke's son since the Sharingan was inherited at a much latter age.

_Sasuke began pacing in the hospital hallway. Hinata had just kicked both him and Naruto out of the delivery room. Of course she was too a polite person to do it herself so she asked the doctor to ask them to leave until he was actually having the child so there constant fighting wouldn't be the first thing her children heard. _

"_Hey chill out man. You act like she's dyeing or something." Naruto said leaning the wall. "Plus your making me dizzy with all that back and forth back and forth…" "Those babies, they should be yours." Sasuke's sudden words stopped the blonde's rambling. _

"_Wha-?" "The night I married Hinata, she wasn't interesting in me. You two were together. I got jealous and I stole her away from you. You should be the one married to her. Those she be your kids. She loved you first anyways."_

_The dark haired man's confession was soon cut short by Naruto's fist colliding with his jaw. He looked up surprised to see one very pissed off soon-to-be god-father. "Cut it out. You got her drunk. You married her. You knocked her up. Stop acting like a baby and take responsibility!" A sly smile appeared on Sasuke's face. "I was just teasing you, you idiot. Like I would ever be that lame."_

_Naruto had a confused look upon his face before smiling. Normally he would have gotten angry and hit Sasuke again but today he was going to be a god-father. Not even Sasuke could bring him down. _

A faint crying was heard from behind her. Instantly she placed a teddy bear by her son and turned around to peer into the other crib. Another baby, identical to the first in every way was laying there crying.

Quickly she picked up the baby. "Shhh, don't cry Taiki. Mommy's here." She soothed gently rocking him back and forth. Hearing his twin cry the other infant began to bawl as well. Hinata sighed. "Ryu, it's all right. I'm here for you too." She tried caressing his cheek.

Sasuke leaned in the door way of the nursery. "It seems that my sons like to torture their mommy." A soft smile appeared on his face as he approached the crib with his son Ryu inside.

He picked up the child with care. Hinata smiled. "You're not scarred to hold babies anymore." A small blush appeared on Sasuke's face. "That was a long time ago."

_Hinata smiled upon the two of her newborn son's. "Sasuke, aren't they beautiful?" She asked not taking her eyes off of the boys. He nodded uncomfortably, standing at a distance. 'I guess Naruto didn't ruin them after all.' _

"**OH WOW HINATA! ARE YOU SURE THEY'RE TWINS?" Naruto practically yelled. She nodded with a soft smile. "Neji used his Byakugan and saw that they were twins." She looked down and put her hands on the small lump on her stomach. She wasn't quite ready for maternity clothe just yet but wore a nice green shirt that would make anyone look pregnant even if they weren't. **

"**Hey Naruto, take a step back from my wife." The Sharingan carrier told his friend as he walked up to the both of them. "I would hate for your ugliness to rub off on my kids."**

**Naruto held up a fist. "What did you say! If anything is gonna make those kids ugly it's gonna be you! Hinata can't make them both look good with you as the father!" The two began fuming at each other. **

**Hinata placed her hand over the sides of her stomach. "Uh, Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as both he and Sasuke stopped fighting and both began starring at her. **

"**I don't want them to hear that you think they'll be ugly." She blushed realizing how stupid that had sounded out loud. "You know… Self esteem wise and all." As she kept talking her face became redder and redder. **

**Sasuke placed his arm around her shoulder. "Huh? Oh sorry Hinata." Naruto apologized looking sort of embarrassed. "Naruto, what are you trying to do to my kids?" And then the fight began all over again. **

"_Do you want to hold one?" The doctor asked noticing that he had distanced himself. Sasuke shook his head. "Ah? Are you sure?" Hinata asked. He nodded. 'I don't want to drop it…' "I'LL CARRY ONE HINATA!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke hit his teammate over the head. "No you won't." 'You have an even bigger chance of dropping them.'_

As they spoke two small boys around the age of 5 came running in the nursery. "Hizashi, Aiden." Sasuke's voice held complete authority and stopped the two identical boys in their tracks. One of the boys wore a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and the other a blue one. They had eyes just like the babies who were just starting to quiet down. "You know you aren't allowed to run in the nursery, what are you doing?"

The boy in black glared at his brother in blue. "Hizashi stole my kunai. I was just getting it back." "Hizashi, you have your own kunai, why did you take your brother's?" Hinata asked placing Taiki back inside his crib now that he had fallen asleep.

"This one isn't his! He found it!" This seemed to catch both parents attention. "Where?" Neither of the boys answered. "Aiden, please tell us where you found the kunai. It could belong to someone. They could be missing it now."

The little boy looked away to the ground and mumbled, "No they're not." "How would you know that?" Sasuke asked sternly. "We found it in on of the old Uchiha houses. No one's missing it because they're all dead!" Hizashi butted in with his normally loud and enthusiastic voice.

Sasuke quickly placed Ryu in his crib and bent down so he was level with his elder sons'. "You two aren't allowed in the old Uchiha compound alone. What were you doing there?" He held his hand out and Hizashi reluctantly handed him the weapon in question.

There was a piece of paper wrapped around the handle that his sons' probably hadn't thought anything about. "We didn't go alone. We asked Uncle Neji and he took us!"

_Hinata dragged Sasuke all the way to the Huuyga manor. He winced a bit since he was still in pain from the beating he had received from her cousin. "Why do we have to come here?" The dark haired man asked in an irritated tone. _

_It was bad enough that Neji had the strength to hurt him so badly but now he had to see him again before his pride could even heal let alone his ache's and pain's. "Neji has to apologize to you and you have to apologize to him." She had a look of pure determination on her face. _

Hinata placed her hand on Sasuke's back. "What is it?" He rose to his full height and carefully removed the piece of paper. On the back there was writing. After reading the small note Sasuke crumbled up the paper with a mixture of pain and anger written on his face.

"Hinata, get Kakashi and Seito from their rooms and bring them in here. Call Neji and Naruto… Kiba, Shino and anyone else you can think of." His Sharingan was activated as he left the room and then a few minuets latter the house.

Hinata didn't know what was going on but did as he said. Soon all 6 of her sons were inside one room and Naruto, Kiba, and Neji along with her were on guard all around the house. 'Sasuke… What's going on?'

So they had 3 pairs of twins, all boys. Aiden is the oldest and Hizashi is his twin. They named Hizashi after Neji's dad. (I thought it would be sweet.) They're five. Next are Kakashi and Seito. They're 3 years old. They deiced to name a kid after Kakashi because whether or not they like to admit it without him they would never have gotten married. Then are the babies that are getting close to one year old, Ryu and Taiki. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter is going to be the last unless I get some great idea to keep the story going. Wow, this author's note is long. Please review!


	17. Leaving

This is not the last chapter! You guys gave me some good ideas to keep going and also a lot of people saying you don't want it to end just yet. So I guess it won't. "Hate me. Detest me. And survive in an unsightly way." -Itachi

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but now I can say that I do own Aiden, Hizashi (jr), Seito, Kakashi (jr), Taiki, and Ryu.

_Sasuke burst the Hokage's office, interrupting a meeting with Kakashi and Tsundae. "Ah? Sasuke. What do we owe this rather annoying intrusion to?" The 5th asked in a bored tone, resting her head on her hand. Kakashi just nodded with his normal greeting. _

"_This." He threw the piece of paper from the kunai on to her desk so they both could see it. The two leaned over so they could read what it said. "'I'm still here. Don't forget your hate. You're becoming weak.'" Kakashi read the note out loud with a certain heaviness in his voice, like he was tired of it already. _

"_Are you sure this is what it seems?" Tsundae asked Sasuke nodded. "It was wrapped around a kunai that was found in the old Uchiha homes… My son found it. It is Itachi" The Hokage nodded, noticing the complete seriousness in the situation. _

"_I'll send Anbu forces to your home so your children and wife will be protected." The younger Sharingan user shook his head. "That's not enough. I'm leaving to day to go after him." "I can't allow you to do that. You don't have any clue to where he is. You don't know how long that note could have been waiting for someone to pick it up."_

"_I don't care." 'I was distracted for so long. I have to destroy him.' Kakashi was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest observing. "What does Hinata think about this?" Sasuke frowned. "It doesn't matter."_

Two Sharingan users walked to the gate of the village together. "I'm not going to try and stop you." Kakashi told his student. The dark haired man just nodded. "I just thought you should know you're just like him."

Sasuke didn't hide the fact that the statement had caught him completely off guard. "I would never kill my family." He spoke angrily. Kakashi nodded. "I know that. I was talking about the way you left your family."

"_Sasuke, what's going on?" Hinata asked when he arrived back. He didn't answer her, just went straight to their bed room. He began gathering a few things that he would need for his journey. "Sasuke where are you going?" Her quiet and scarred voice sounded so innocent. He had to stop what he was doing for a moment and take a deep breathe to prepare for what he was about to do. _

"_I need to go for fill my dream." He was cold, uncaring, it hurt her. "B-But you can't!" She seemed desperate as she followed him into the kitchen. Naruto and the others were listening in on the conversation from the nursery where they were looking after the kids. _

"_We… We have a family now, you can't leave us! Your sons' will grow up without a father!" She was trying to hold back the tears and keep the pain out of her voice but she couldn't help it. On the inside Sasuke was torn but his out side didn't show a thing. _

"_There's nothing you can do to stop me. I've made up my mind." The former Huuyga wasn't going to give up so easily. She stood in front of the door, blocking his way out. "Move." She shook her head. "You told me that you loved me Sasuke. You said you loved our children. If you did you wouldn't leave!"_

_It was in that moment that Sasuke did the most horrible thing he could think of. "I lied. How could I ever love someone as weak as you?" 'Hate me.' "You're nothing." 'Detest me.' "You're a fool to think that you meant anything to me besides helping me revive my clan." 'Survive without me.'_

_Hinata stepped away from the door way, her head low. She felt like the stupidest person in the world. She had given herself completely to him and now he was laughing in her face. She heard the front door slam and looked towards the nursery door. _

_All of her children and friends were starring at her. Pity? Is that what was written all over their faces. "I have to go." She spoke but her voice didn't come out. She turned away and ran out the door. Neji gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Kiba put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Not this time. _

"I had to say those things." Sasuke muttered. Kakashi just nodded. "If they hated you then they wouldn't miss you as much. It's the same thing Itachi did to you." Sasuke turned away from his teacher.

"Take care of them. All of them. Make sure that they all grow up to be strong ninja." "I'll make sure they all live up to their names." Sasuke nodded and looked out the gate. "I don't think I'll be coming back this time." Kakashi didn't answer.

"Here." Kakashi pulled out a few slightly warn photo graphs from his vest. Sasuke took them hesitantly. It was a picture of all of his kids together. All of them except the younger two were covered in dirt completely. They were all grinning, as happy and dirty as can be.

The second picture was of Hinata and himself. She had a slight blush on her face because of a remark the silver haired ninja had made before taking the picture. Sasuke had his arm around her shoulder, not even bothering to look at the camera, finding his wife a lot more interesting.

The third picture how ever was of a younger Sakura and Naruto asleep on each other. He raised an eye brow to his teacher. Kakashi laughed. "I thought you might need a picker upper when you're feeling down."

He made the dark haired man believe that was the only picture he had but in truth he had stashes of them hidden all over the village. He had been bribing Sakura into going on minor missions for him and doing other troublesome tasks and in return he would let her destroy one picture out of the many he had.

Sasuke walked through the gates, not looking behind. He placed the pictures in his pocket, knowing that he was going to be looking at them a lot on his journey. He walked away from half of his dream in order to for fill the other.

This chapter sucks. I know it. I ran out of things that I wanted to put in this chapter after Kakashi said he'd make sure the kids live up to their names. The rest was pretty much pointless and I apologize but at least I can try to make up for it with the next chapter. Please review.


	18. Remembering

Yay! The last chapter didn't suck as much as I thought it did. I feel much better now. Yay!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, you're just gonna have to trust me on this one.

Hinata ran into the woods. She wasn't paying any real attention to where she was going; she just wanted to be alone. She couldn't possibly face her children after they had witnessed what had happened.

She stopped running a good distance away from her home. A large stump was in the middle of a clearing and she decided to rest on it. It was large enough for her to lay down so that's what she did.

The sun was peering down at her so she raised her hand to block it from her eyes. She felt her heart tighten remembering Sasuke's cruel words. Tears fell down from her pale eyes; she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sasuke."

"_You want me to what?" Sasuke asked dropping a box on his foot. Whatever was in the box made a breaking noise. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked worried that he had injured himself. He nodded. "What did you say before that? I don't think I heard you right." _

_They had just moved out of the old apartment into a house to fit the two new twins in their lives. Hinata blushed. "I was just wondering if you could tell me about our wedding night, since I don't remember it." Sasuke blinked twice. 'She wants to know about… Our drunken sex?' He blushed himself. _

_He was about to open his mouth, face redder then hers on a good day, to tell her what she had asked for but she continued. "Like where we got married, who was there… You know that stuff." She turned to face him who had just sat down on the bed, back to her. _

"_You look sort of red. Do you have a fever?" She placed her hand on his forehead. He shook his head laughing at how his mind had warped her words. Mentally of course he was crying and scolding himself for being so perverted. Hinata was a little clueless as to why he was laughing and just held an adorably confused look on her face. _

'He was probably laughing about how stupid I was to let him fool me so well. Laughing about how he tricked me into marrying him and letting me think he loved me. Laughing about how weak I was to fall in love with him and not see through him.'

_Seito began to cry from his crib. Kakashi soon followed in the tears. Hinata and Sasuke of course were ready for this moment. They had been preparing since right after the twins had been fed. It was diaper changing time. _

_Of course it was never as easy as it seemed, remove, clean, replace. Of course not. It was more like a battle with enemy ninja. After one day of baby sitting Naruto spent 3 days in his apartment trying to invent a diaper changing jutsu. (This of course back fired right in his face. Literally.) _

_Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and Hinata Seito. They took the crying infants to the changing tables. "Ready?" Sasuke asked turning towards his wife, hands on position to take the diaper off with speed. She shook her head. "Wait!"_

_She ran out of the room and went into the living room where there were some shopping bags. She pulled out two pairs of safety glasses and then runs back to the nursery with them. She handed a pair to her husband. "Just in case." He nodded putting them on. _

"_Ready?" He asked again. She nodded back and at the same time they removed the soiled diapers and quickly ducked under the changing table. When it was confirmed that it was safe the two got back up to continue their mission. _

_Everything was going fine at first. Seito even gave out a little giggle as Hinata made a face while throwing out the smelly diaper. It was in the wiping faze did Hizashi and Aiden burst in. They pulled on Sasuke's pant leg. "Daddy we have to go!" They announced with the utmost urgency. _

"_Ah? Can it wait?" He asked glancing back to Kakashi who had a look on his face that said, "You better get this shit off my ass right now or I'll interrupt you and mommy every time you get her in the mood." He looked at Hinata. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it!" Quickly she made a shadow clone of herself. _

_Sasuke smiled placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you." She blushed looking down at her antsy eldest sons. "I think you better take care of them. They can't hold it in much longer." She laughed as the two boys attempted to drag their father out of the room. _

She bit her lip. 'Lies.' She scrunched herself into a ball, not wanting to exist for the time being. 'It's not fair. I wish he hadn't married me. I wish he hadn't pretended to care. I wish he hadn't made me love him.'

"_Common, say it. Say 'God father" Naruto held up Taiki while sitting on the ground with a mountain of toys all around them. "He can't say it you idiot. It's too complicated." Sasuke told the blonde leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest. _

_Naruto just glared and looked back to the baby. "Say this and prove your dad wrong… I'll treat you to ramen whenever you want!" Hinata giggled holding Ryu. "Naruto, he's too young to eat ramen." She placed the infant on the floor by the hyper active ninja. _

_Ryu crawled over to Naruto and tried to stand, using his knee to hold on to. He was shaky and should fall without Naruto their but he was standing. Soon Taiki joined his brother, using his other knee for support. "Well that's one thing you're good for." Sasuke pointed out. _

_Naruto glared once more then turned back to the babies. Taiki took his finger out of his mouth and pointed to Naruto and exclaimed, "God!" Ryu pointed as well and said, "Da-da". Then at the same time the twins finished there first sentence/ words. "Baka!"_

_Naruto fell over as they began chanting, "God da-da baka." Hinata giggled picking up Taiki. "That's not very nice. Apologize to Naruto." She placed the baby by Naruto's face so he could give him a kiss on the cheek. _

_Sasuke just shook his head and kneeled to Ryu and nodded in approval picking up his youngest child. Sasuke ignored Naruto's complaining as he followed the parents to the porch where the rest of the kids were playing. _

Hinata has unfurled from her ball, once more lying on her back. Slowly she opened her red eyes and saw Neji standing not too far away. She gave him a weak smile and he walked to the edge to the stump.

She sat up and hugged him, grabbing the fabric of his shirt on his shoulders. He awkwardly hugged her back. "Make me stronger?" She spoke after a long time of silence and they both pulled away from the embrace.

"You delivered 6 kids, 2 at a time. You already are stronger then anyone I know." She shook her head. "No Neji, you know what I mean. Make me stronger." It hurt him to see her look like that, so desperate. He had to help her.

He nodded. "I'll train you." "I promise I'll be a better student then when we were little." She whispered. 'Maybe then Sasuke will love me. If he sees I'm not so weak.'

"Common Hinata, I left Naruto and Kiba alone with the kids. I don't know for how much longer we can be away without a disaster happening over there." Hinata gave a small laugh wiping away the tears and getting off the stump.

Chapter 18, yay! YokoshimaNeko is the one who suggested the Taiki and Ryu's first words part. I thought it was cute so there it is. Please review!


	19. Thirteen years

I want to thank all you guys for reviewing so much. Yay! This one story has gotten more reviews then all 15 of my other stories added together. That makes me incredibly happy… Sad in another way… But mostly happy. Thanks!

Disclaimer- OOO! I'm not going to say in this chapter if I own Naruto or not. Wooo! Now you shall never know!

Hinata panted. She was exhausted but kept on pushing on. The sun was just starting to come up; she had been up all night yet again. 'Just a little longer.' She told herself struggling to stand. She pulled her old jacket closer around her body, getting a bad feeling.

There was a noise from above her. Instantly she looked up. A cloaked man landed right in front of her, leaving no room in between. She looked into his Sharingan eyes and gasped. "Sasuke!" The man shook his head. "Itachi." He corrected pulling out the lifeless body of her husband from his cloak.

Hinata sprung foreword in her bed. She put her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes. She was terrified. It had been 13 years since Sasuke had left, the chance that he was dead was obvious but the dreams still scarred her like nothing else.

She tried not to scream or cry; her boys were sleeping after all. Little did she know Aiden was standing out side of her door, in his Anbu uniform minus the mask. He shook his head as he signaled his twin to leave the house.

They hand an early meeting and didn't want anyone to know they were leaving yet. Kakashi and Seito had just made Anbu recently and Hinata was making them take their little brother's with them. If no one knew they were gone they wouldn't have to take them. It was simple as that.

Three hours latter of course a series of crashes were heard as the middle twins hurried to get dressed. "FUCK YOU AIDEN AND HIZASHI!" They screamed along with more series of crashes and curses directed at their older brothers.

Before they could leave that day Hinata hit them both on the head with the nearest thing she could find, which just so happened to be a frying pan, for using such language in her house. Taiki laughed watching the show, knowing when they came back for the day there would be another show with the older boys.

Hinata sighed sitting down at the kitchen table across from her youngest sons. She smiled at them putting food on their plates like little children even though they were 13. Taiki tried to take the food from off his brother's plate but she stopped him.

"Ryu says he's not hungry though!" Taiki complained. Ryu nodded. "If you don't want to eat then you have to say it." Hinata told him. 'I wish you would just talk out loud.' She thought with sadness.

It had been years since Ryu had said anything out loud. He normally relied on his mental connection with Taiki if he wanted to say anything. Ever since Orochimaru came and tried to lure Aiden away with the same promise he made Sasuke many years before.

"_No! Don't leave brother!" Ryu screamed clinging to Aiden's leg. The older boy seemed to be in some sort of trance, he couldn't disobey Orochimaru. "What a troublesome boy." The snake ninja licked his lips, starring the youngest out of six boys in the eyes. _

_Terror showed on the young boys face as he saw his own death reflected back at him. Taiki screamed out in pain, grabbing his head. Ryu was screaming in his mind so loud, he couldn't take it. Kakashi and Hizashi, who was already bleeding heavily from the head, charged at Orochimaru with their sickle and chain while Seito took care of Taiki. They sliced the man in two while he was too distracted to do anything about it with Ryu. _

Ryu picked up a piece of bread and began to nibble on it, not being able to look his mother in the eye. "Tell her I'm done now." Taiki nodded. "Ryu said he's done and we have to meet TenTen and the rest of our team now!"

The two boys ran out of the house, leaving Hinata all alone. Neji was away on a mission so she couldn't practice with him. She decided to skip training for one day. She was a little frightened to do it alone since in her dreams' that's the only time Sasuke comes, dead or alive.

She walked to the center of town wearing her green shirt. It was something like what Temari used to wear back when they had first met. The shirt showed off her shoulders which were covered by fishnet and her ninja head band which has always remained on her neck it was tighter however. She wore normal sandals and black pants as well.

A little blonde girl at the age of 11 came running up to her holding a daisy. Hinata smiled at her. "Hello Mokuren." The blue eyed girl grinned back at her holding out the flower. "Daddy told me to give this to you. He said not to tell mommy thought because he didn't buy it from her shop."

Hinata giggled taking the daisy from the girl and looking up to see Naruto wave at her. She walked over to him with the girl. "Your daughter tells me that you seem to have stolen this flower for me."

He laughed putting his hands behind his neck. "My daughter also won't be getting any dessert today if she keeps telling people that." "Keeps telling people what Naruto?" Ino asked stepping out of her flower shop which her parents left her.

Hinata and Mokuren watched the scene unfold before her. Let's just say it ended with a large bump on Naruto's head, him paying for the flower, and him also getting a lecture. "I don't mind so much because it was for Hinata but business has been slow lately. Every flower counts!"

"Okay okay! I get it already. Just stop hitting me with the roses!" Naruto complained. Ino stopped then blushed, forgetting she had been holding the bouquet in the first place. "So what's up Hinata?" Ino asked.

The shy girl just shook her head. "I miss him." She whispered looking to the ground. Ino put a comforting arm around her shoulder and led her into the flower shop. Naruto and their daughter followed.

"Did you have another dream?" Mokuren asked taking a seat on the counter. Hinata smiled at the girl and nodded with moist eyes. Naruto clenched his fists, so angry at his friend for leaving, especially the way he did.

"You need to get yourself a new husband." Ino said in an all knowing tone. "What?" Naruto and Hinata asked together surprised at the blonde's suggestion. "What? You can't just spend the rest of your life alone because Sasuke was a selfish…" Naruto put a hand over his wife's mouth and nodded with his head to their daughter who blinked twice, confused.

"Right. Well you know what I mean. A lot of guys have asked you to marry them. Hell even my guy asked you." Hinata blushed remembering Naruto's marriage proposal.

_Naruto jumped from a high tree branch right behind where she was practicing. Hinata hadn't heard him and continued training. He tapped her on the shoulder and was let with a kick to the face. "Ah! Naruto! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" She apologized repeatedly and offered to help him up. He mumbled thanks, seeing that this wasn't going as he had planned. _

"_Look, IknowyouloveSasukeeventhoughhdoesn'tloveyoubackandthatheleftbutIwasjustwonderingifyouwouldliketomarrymesoyourkidswouldhaveafatherfigureand…" Hinata cocked her head to the side, trying hard to understand his rambling. "Uh Naruto, could you slow down? I can't understand what you're saying."_

_His face was turning red. "Will you marry me?" If Naruto had asked her that question 5 years before she would have fainted right on the spot. Now only a sad expression crossed her face. "It's alright Naruto; you don't have to marry me. You should go out and find a girl that you really love. I won't forgive you if you don't."_

Not too long after that Naruto and Ino begun dating, got married, and had a beautiful baby girl only 2 years younger then Ryu and Taiki. Ino always joked how cute it would be for one of Hinata's sons' to marry her daughter.

"I can't just marry someone who doesn't love me." She looked down. Ino nodded. "That's true but someone who loves your kids is the next best thing. I still think you should have said yes to Kakashi."

They both starred at her like she was insane. "Oh come on! The wife gets to see what's behind the mask. You can't tell me you're not a little bit curious." "You would have her marry a guy just to see his face!" Naruto started yet another fight.

_A nine year old Seito starred up admiringly at the masked ninja. All of his brother's were off doing other things so he was training alone with his favorite adult, other then his mom that is. He loved being around the older Kakashi because he was the only person in the village, again besides his mother, that didn't look at him and see him as one half of a pair. _

_Seito loved his twin but he hated always getting confused with each other. That possibly could have been the reason he pushed the younger Kakashi into Rock Lee's protein juice, which turned his hair permanently reddish brown. _

_He was thinking pretty hard, sitting on the ground Indian style with his arms crossed over his chest. In order to get his younger pupil to start paying attention Kakashi picked up the boy and sent him flying through the air. _

_However the boy didn't even seem to notice he had moved at all. He was thinking too hard. Finally he opened his eyes with a grin, finding the solution to the problem plaguing his mind. That grin however soon turned to a scream when he noticed he was no longer on precious solid ground. _

_He began flailing his limbs in all directions, as if the action would save him. He landed right into the tiny river with a large splash. When he surfaced Kakashi was waiting for him, reading his favorite book as always. _

"_What was that for?" He asked drying out his hair. He and his twin were the only ones of the kids who got straight hair from Hinata's side of the family. Every one else looked just like Sasuke, whether they wanted to or not which was more like the case since hating Sasuke was a secret Uchiha passion among the boys. _

"_You were sleeping so I decided to wake you up." "I wasn't sleeping!" He protested. The masked ninja looked away from his book and looked the boy over. "Then what were you doing with your eyes closed during your training?"_

_Seito gave a nervous laugh and quickly came up with a lie. "I was practicing my Byakugan! Yeah that's it. I want to be just like Uncle Neji and be able to see everything!" Kakashi smiled from behind his mask and ruffled the boy's hair. _

"_Can I ask you a question?" The boy asked in a nervous sort of tone. Wondering if he should let the older ninja in on what he had been thinking about. Kakashi eyed him suspiciously before nodding his head as in "yes". _

_It took a long moment for the boy to work up the courage to say what he was about to say. He took a deep breath then let in out. "Will you be our new dad?" The silver haired ninja hadn't been expecting that at all. A somber expression appeared on his face behind the mask. _

"_You already are around all the time and mom likes you. And one of us is already named after you so you'll fit right in!" The nervousness was replaced my excitement. 'Sasuke, look at the mess you've made.' Kakashi sighed making a long mental list of reasons why he couldn't be Seito's new father. _

"_I can't be your new dad." "What? Why not?" The masked ninja didn't want to hurt the child. "I'm too old to marry you mom… And you already have a father." Out of his long list that was the only one that would come out of his mouth, obviously it was also the wrong choice. _

_Seito clutched his first. "I hate him! He's not even where and he still makes mom cry!" 'Sasuke you fool.' "He never even liked us! But you do. Please. Everyone will be a lot happier if you marry mom." Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair once more. _

"_Alright. You train today without any more distractions and I'll ask your mom." Seito grinned and hug/ tackled the older ninja. "You're the best!" 'I hope your happy Sasuke.'_

Hinata looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. She hadn't even realized how long she had been in the flower shop. It was almost time to start making dinner. "Bye Ino, by Naruto, I have to go."

The couple looked up at Hinata. Ino stopped whacking Naruto in the head and he stopped cowering with his hands on his head and waved goodbye. The pale eyes girl laughed as she was leaving and the fight resumed.

As she walked home she began thinking about what to make for dinner. Unknown to her there was a dark figure watching her from the trees with a foreboding aura about him.

Good? No? I can't tell. Feel free to flame or just give a normal review. I don't mind. This chapter is a lot longer then the other ones. I was planning on making it even longer to add the part I wanted to in it but then I decided to just save it for the next chapter. You guys asked me for a side pairing so there it is. Their daughter is named after a flower; I thought it was fitting…. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now and in return you all must review!


	20. Homecomming

I was asked to go mini like profiles about the kids' to make it less confusing. So I'll start with the eldest and work my way down. **Aiden- 19 years old. Anbu special forces. Looks just like Sasuke only with the pale grey eyes. When he's not in his Anbu uniform he prefers to wear a red shirt with his arms bandaged up. Refuses to use his Sharingan, he would rather die. Hates Sasuke and spends most of his spare time helping his twin.** Hizashi- 19 years old. Anbu special forces. Looks just like Sasuke only with the pale grey eyes. When he's not wearing his Anbu uniform he prefers to wear purple jacket with a white turtle neck underneath. His Sharingan barely works since getting hurt in the head while fighting Orochimaru. Sometimes randomly he'll completely freeze in the middle of what he's doing for a few minuets and then continue not noticing he had frozen. **Kakashi- 16 years old. New to the Anbu special forces. Has reddish brown hair from falling into a large vat of Rock Lee's protein juice, he keeps it at the length of his jaw an wears it in his face so no one will confuse him and his twin together. When he's not in his Anbu uniform he prefers to wear his black shirt which has been splattered with white paint and blood. When he was 5 he was kidnapped, no one knows exactly what happened because he won't talk about it, with anyone. He inherited his Sharingan at least 7 years early. He spends his spare time perfecting his artistic ninja techniques which he invented.** Seito- 16 years old. New to Anbu special forces. Has long dark hair, wears it like his grandfather which he hates along with his father. When he's not wearing his Anbu uniform he prefers to wear a blue shirt with the ripped out Uchiha symbol on the back. (There are bandages on underneath though.) He doesn't really have a hobby and just likes to follow the older Kakashi around when he can. **Taiki- 13 years old. Still a Genin with TenTen as his teacher. Looks like Itachi and wears his hair the same as his estranged uncle. (Yes, he has those lines on his face, yay lines!) He has a tattoo on the front of his shoulder that says in Kanji, "By him" which is a continuation of his brother's tattoo. Normally just wears bandages in the shape of an "x" across his body. In his spare time he likes to get his twin in trouble by telling people he said something which he really didn't. **Ryu- 13 years old. Still a Genin which TenTen as his teacher. Looks like Itachi but keeps his hair short like his father and eldest brothers'. He has a tattoo on the front of his shoulder that says "Forgotten" in Kanji so when he stands to the right of his brother it reads "Forgotten by him." Wears the same as his brother but wears one arm bandaged as well. Hasn't said a word since Orochimaru showed him his own death. In his spare time he likes to just find a nice tree, sit in it, and look at the clouds until he falls asleep. **Wow that was long…**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. It would be very weird if I did if you think about it. I'd probably be rich though.

Hinata walked into the living room thinking that she has left her apron in there. She looked around a bit but couldn't find it. She looked under the coffee table, thinking maybe someone has kicked it under there but alas, her apron was still missing.

When she stood back she noticed the front door was wide open. 'That's weird.' She thought closing it. 'I thought that I shut that on my way in. I hope no flies got in. They can be so annoying…'

"Hinata." An emotionless voice called out from behind her. She froze. She knew that voice. Quickly she turned around and her eyes widened. Her mouth went dry and she felt like she couldn't stand anymore.

It was Sasuke. He was there. He held no emotions on his face but she could tell there was something going on behind his dark eyes. 'It's just another dream.' Hinata told herself taking in a deep, shaky breathe. 'Wait, you never think you're in a dream while you're dreaming!' She remembered with confusion buzzing all inside her.

He gave her a soft smile which seemed a bit awkward and took a step towards her. She stepped back. He took another step. She was already up against the wall. She had the urge to just run into his arms, be with him like in the past. Another urge also told her to slap him in the face for lying to her for so long, using her dreams against her then taking them away.

"I've missed you." He whispered leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head so he missed his target, her mouth. "Your lips are lined with poison." She said sadly, feeling her heart begin to ache. "To kiss me would be to kill me."

Sasuke gently grabbed her chin and titled her head up at him. "Then I've come here to murder you." He whispered again, this time the kiss was successful. He placed on hand behind her head and the other found its way up her shirt, gently rubbing her back.

Hinata kept her hands on his chest, still not sure if she should push him away or pull him closer. She was confused over what she wanted from him. 'He doesn't love you.' She reminded herself, fighting back the tears. 'But you love him.' Her inner voice spoke again.

He began to trail kisses down to her neck, removing her head band. She bit her lip. Wanting both to pull away and stay like that forever. "Sasuke…"

Out side the house Aiden and Hizashi were just coming home of a day of meetings and guarding the gate out of the village. Hizashi opened the door expecting the wonderful aroma of his mother's cooking to reach his nose but instead finding something else reach his eyes.

Thinking that the man was taking advantage of their shy mother the twins decided to act fast. Hizashi grabbed the man and through him out the window where Aiden was waiting, catching the man they didn't know to be their father with his knee.

The two teens passed Sasuke back and forth as a punching bag. The 36 year old man didn't have a chance to protect himself and couldn't escape the hard blows that were coming upon him fast.

"Stop!" Hinata yelled peering through the now broken window, face completely red and her arms around herself. "That's Sasuke! Your father!" The twins froze, Sasuke fell to the ground.

Aiden and Hizashi looked from their mother, to each other, and then to the man on the ground. "Here." They both held out a hand to help him up, looking almost ashamed. The older man took their hands gratefully.

With one jerk they pulled him up only to meet their fists with his stomach. "You bastered." Aiden whispered at Sasuke. "You have no right near our mother. You have no right near any of us!"

Hinata panicked seeing how they were beating her husband. 'He can't fight back. They're his children.' Quickly she grabbed the closest thing she could find, which just so happened to be a broom and ran out the front door just as the other kids were starting to arrive.

"Get away from him!" She began whacking her sons' and shooing them away. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked surveying the scene in front of him, noting the man caught in the confusion looked familiar although he couldn't get a good look because his older brothers' and mother kept running in front of him.

"Hiya!" Hinata yelled nailing her two older sons' in the head, sending them down with a dramatic "ack" and "owie". But she wasn't done yet. She took her broom and swung it along with herself, hitting Sasuke right in the head when he thought it was finally safe to get up, knocking him unconscious.

"Whoa." Taiki and Seito gave each other a high five, not taking their eyes away from their broom wielding mother. "That was… So cool!" Taiki yelled. "Ryu says so too!" Hinata blushed turning around. 'I think I took that a bit too far. But hitting Sasuke… It made me feel just as good as when he kissed me.'

Aiden and Hizashi began to get up with lumps on their heads. "Aw mom! That was harsh." Hizashi complained. "You both deserved it. You just can't go… Beating up people like that. You didn't know who he was or what he was capable of!"

Kakashi leaned against the house, watching Sasuke sit up, rubbing the red part of his face. "Who are you?" The teen demanded, using a patented Gaara, cool but angry and intimidating look.

The oldest Uchiha stood to his full height. "Why do you look different from everyone else?" He may have left 13 years ago but he would have remembered having a kid with brown hair. "Are you an Uchiha?"

"Of course he is!" Taiki yelled enthusiastically as always. Seito turned to Aiden. "Who is this guy? Why were you guys beating him? He some sort of thief or spy…?" The 19 year old sighed. "It's even worse. He's our father."

I decided to end the chapter here. When Hinata and Sasuke first saw each other again was inspired by the song "Poisen" by Groove Coverage. I even had Hinata say one of the lines from the song. It turned out a bit different then I would have liked but I rewrote this a few times and this was the best. (Sorry about it being so short. The longer version was crap.) Tell me what you think and review! Oh wait, I almost forgot. The idea of the kiddies beating up Sasuke was that of Sanji and Katsume. Yay them!


	21. Bar blues

This chapter might be a little rushed. I'm going on vacation soon but wanted to update before I did. So the next chapter after this one is gonna be awhile because I'm not gonna be around my computer and I don't have a laptop to take with me. So enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto however in an alternate universe that has been closed to all human minds I do own Itachi, Kakashi, and Gaara.

"_Boys, please go inside and make dinner for yourselves." Hinata asked kindly turning to her sons. Taiki was about to complain but Aiden put his hand over the boys mouth and led him in the house while the others followed. Hizashi gave Sasuke a sympathetic look before he went in. _

_There was a long time of silence between Hinata and Sasuke. The sky was beginning to turn dark. The former Huuyga starred up, it was a beautiful view to see such colors above. She wished that the stars would hurry up and come so she could wish that everything would turn out okay on one. _

"_They're… A lot bigger then last time I saw them." Sasuke started the conversation. She nodded. "It's been over a decade." "You're still angry with me." Kakashi and Ryu were on the roof, watching their parents. The older boy couldn't help but smile at his father's last sentence. "I thought he was supposed to be a genius." Ryu nodded. _

_Hinata turned her head so now she looked right at him. "Did you… Fulfill your dream?" Sasuke shook his head. "I tried. Repeatedly. Every time we would fight he would knock me out then continue with whatever he was doing. When I woke up he would already be days of travel ahead of me…"_

"**Foolish little brother. Have you not learned your lesson? You can't beat me. You're weak." Itachi wasn't even facing him. He was standing at the edge of a cliff, starring down at the bottom. **

"**I don't care! I'll keep on coming back until I finally kill you!" **_"Our last fight, he got tired of dealing with me and almost finished me off." Sasuke smiled. "Then he saw this." He handed Hinata the pictures Kakashi had given him the day he left. They were all well worn out over the time that had past. _

"**I didn't know my little brother was such a pervert." Itachi said emotionlessly while carelessly throwing the picture of Naruto and Sakura on the ground. Sasuke grunted in pain, "I'm not!" He yelled, blushing at the same time remembering the first few weeks living with his wife. **

**His older brother paid no attention to him and went on to look at the other two pictures. "You failed to mention these in our previous fights." He crouched down a bit and held the picture of his nephews in the dyeing man's face. **

"**You bastered. Stay away from them!" Itachi put the picture back in Sasuke's pocket and made some foreign hand signs, then it all went black for the younger Uchiha. "You shouldn't have wasted these years on me foolish little brother. You've become stupider then I remember." Itachi walked away and the wounds all over Sasuke's body began to heal.**

"_He healed you?" Hinata asked surprised, forgetting for a few minuets that he had broken her heart. Sasuke nodded. "I should never have left. I should have stayed here with my sons' and you. I… I'm sorry alright?" "Sasuke, it's getting late. I should be going in."_

_He just nodded in response, following her a few seconds latter. Hinata of course didn't notice this and shit the door right in his face. "Moron." Kakashi whispered, Ryu just nodded in response, going back in the house through the secret door. _

"So let me get this straight. All yer kids hate the air you breathe. You left them to kill yer brother 'cause he killed the rest of yer family when you were a kid but then he ends up saving yer life so you come back and yer wife slams the door in yer face?" Sasuke nodded taking another sip of his sake.

"Yer one messed up ninja man. I mean I see a lot of messed up guys coming through here 'cause hey, getting wasted is 100 effective for making you feel better. But man! I aint ever seen nobody with a more fucked up life then you! Faces and limbs is another story though." The bartender had a good heart felt laugh, Sasuke only nodded once more.

"So how come you didn't come straight back here after that thing with your bro?" _Sasuke starred at the road sign. It said the Village Hidden in the Leaves was a good 100 miles away. The Uchiha turned away from the sign and began walking in the opposite direction. _"Needed to think." He asked for another glass of sake.

The bar tender nodded. "Yeah, I know whatcha mean. So where'd ya go after the thing with yer family?" _Naruto gave a large yawn, stretching his arms as he opened the door. "Go away, it's late." He mumbled, barely able to open his eyes. _

"_It's barely ten Naruto." Sasuke informed him standing on the other side of the door. Hearing his voice woke the blonde up for sure. "SASUKE!" "Are you trying to wake up the village?" He asked crossing his arms, being the same old smug him. _

"_When did you get back? Did you see Hinata yet?" The dark haired man moved the collar of his shirt up so it covered some of the places that had already began to bruise. "Ah… Didn't go too well, huh?" Sasuke averted his gaze. _

"_Naruto, Naruto who is it?" Ino called closing her robe and walking up behind him. "It's no one. Go back to bed." Sasuke raised an eye brow seeing his former fan-girl. 'So the idiot finally found someone.' _

"_Sasuke? IS THAT YOU!" 'Two of the most annoying people ended up together. I can't say it surprised me.' "Yeah, it's me." Ino glared at him. "By the looks of it Hinata isn't gonna let you stay over at her place and I'm not letting you stay here! Go find someone else who isn't so angry with you!" She slammed the door in his face. He could hear her and Naruto arguing as he began to walk away. _

"5 doors slammed in my face, 10 surprises about my old friends, and one more punch." "Who punched ya?" Sasuke mumbled something that the bartender couldn't her before finishing off his third cup of sake.

"Who? Speak up man." He mumbled something a bit louder but still the bar tender couldn't hear him. "Hey man, my ears aren't as good as they used to be ya know?" "Kurenai! It was Kurenai, my wife's old teacher and my kids' god mom!" He crossed his arms across his chest with a pout. She gave him a large black eye that he wasn't too happy to be sporting.

"Kurenai? Ah I know her man. I always thought she was getting too old but I guess she proved me wrong, huh?" He gave a large laugh pointing at the shiner. Sasuke glared but in his drunken state he ended up falling right off the stool.

Okay so it was an uneventful chapter but I said I was in a hurry. I hope you liked it anyways and I will update next as soon as I get back from vacation. Please review!


	22. Operation: Protect mom!

Sorry for not responding back to over half of the reviews you guys sent. I guess I just got lazy… Well I'm back from vacation, exhausted, and ready to write!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and all the other characters except for the kiddies. They're all mine.

_Sasuke carried Hinata into his bedroom, carefully placing her on the bed. She was his fragile bride; he had to be cautious so he didn't break her. To never break her. _

_In the dark room she practically glowed. It took all his self control not to pounce on her right then. "Hinata, before we make it final… I have to tell you something." She nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, only to find that she wanted another and then another. _

'_I… I… Have to tell her. But it feels so good…' He thought groaning as she moved on to his neck. "H-Hinata." She'd never heard him stutter before. Normally things would be going the other way around but then again alcohol did mess things around. _

_Gently she pushed her away and looked in another direction. She was too beautiful. He couldn't take it much longer. "Sasuke?" She turned his head to face her, confused now. He grabbed her hands. "When I married you, I promised to stay by you forever. I can't keep that promise Hinata." _

_His voice rung solemnly and clearly through the room. "I will leave you. There's no way I won't." His bride did something completely unsuspected. She smiled sweetly at him. "I already knew that. I'll only ask you to love me until that day you must leave." Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned forward, kissing her. He had never known a kiss to be so wonderful before in his life. _

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. She had on a jacket but the storm's cold wind and rain cut right through her. 'Just a little farther.' She reminded herself, trying to keep walking against Mother Nature.

Finally she reached her destination, a small bar at the end of town. It was practically empty except for a few men playing poker in the corner. She walked up to the bar where the bartender was playing around with a bottle of sake, trying to throw it up in the air, catch it behind his back, then pour. The bottle fell to the ground and shattered.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked worried. The man just grinned. "No worries. Fifth bottle tonight." 'So that's why the poker players didn't even look up.' She smiled at the man; he was very easy to talk to.

The bartender squinted his eyes and looked closely at the Uchiha woman. "Uh?" "Ah! Don't tell me. You are the woman who is married to the guys passed out in my back room?"

The petite woman nodded, a bit confused to how he would know that. "Hey guys! This is the woman who had 3 pairs of twins!" The bartender began to clap as if she had just an amazing feat of acrobatic skill right then and there.

The guys in the corner just waved the bartender off, not looking up. "Don't mind them. They're playing for a woman named Sakura's under wear supplied by some masked ninja." The bartender let out a good hearty laugh taking the lingerie out of his pocket. .

He led Hinata into the back room where Sasuke was laying against a crate labeled "Fragile". The bartender kicked the crate from behind Sasuke, causing him to fall back and his head. Hinata winced as the sound of glass breaking filled the room. Her husband didn't wake up.

"I guess he's more out of it then I thought." The bartender gave a sheepish laugh. "I can't help you carry him home; I can't risk those damn poker players raiding the bar." He stuck his head out the door and glared at the men, one of which swatted a fly, still none of them looking up.

Hinata stuck her head out as well. "They don't seem like raiding type." She inquired. "Tell that to the summer of '76." Her eyes widened a bit in surprise and he only nodded. They both slipped back into the back room.

"The storm looks to be letting up." Hinata said wrapping Sasuke's arm around her shoulder, lifting him up. The bartender nodded placing an arm on her other shoulder. "If you don't make it home by sun set, you will be known forever in this bar as the brave woman with a womb of steal!" 'Okay… This is starting to get a little weird.' She blushed saying goodbye, heading back home, practically dragging Sasuke with her.

'I never knew Sasuke was so heavy before.' She gave a sigh of relief, dropping him on the ground. She had gotten them both almost to the house. They were in the woods surrounding when she decided a break was much needed.

The rain wasn't as fierce as before and the wind was almost gone but they were both soaked. She sweetly moved the hair off of Sasuke's face. She frowned seeing his face unconsciously twist in pain.

Quickly she made a few hand signs and released the proper amount of charka out of her hands. The back eye on his face slowly began to fade away as did the other bruises that couldn't be seen to the naked eye alone.

"_Alright! Everyone listen up!" Aiden had called a family meeting, the topic being the return of their father. He and Hizashi stood up in the front of the living room, with everyone else sitting on the couches. Hinata sweetly ruffled Taiki's hair. _

"_In order to protect mom, extreme measures must be taken!" 'Protect me? I'm a ninja too!' She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. 'Let's see what exactly they're going to do before objecting.' _

"_Taiki, you and Ryu will guard mom inside her room. Seito, you and Kakashi will guard both the front and back door. Me and Hizashi will cover her front door and window." "Hey!" Hinata yelled out in protest. "No one's going to be in my room, playing with there weapons when I'm trying to sleep."_

_Kakashi shook his head. "I don't want any part of this. He won't come back on his own tonight." Hizashi looked desperately from his mom to his younger brother. "But mom! You can't be too sure Kakashi." Aiden put a hand on his stressing brother's head to calm him down. _

"_Okay, change of plan. Ryu, take the back door. Taiki, the front door. Seito you get mom's door. We'll rotate outside around all the windows." "If I forbid you to do this, it wouldn't work would it?" Hinata asked shaking her head. "Nope." Taiki answered cheerfully. _

'I'll have to go in through the roof then. I found a secret door up there going into my room last time. I wonder if I can find it again…' He lifted Sasuke up again. He was even heavier then before because now he clothe were soaked through.

Focusing all the charka to her feet she used one powerful jump to get her on the roof. They landed with a loud thud but Aiden and Hizashi were on the other side of the house checking the windows.

"I figured you'd go get him." A voice called out to her. She saw a wet head of reddish hair bob up from behind the chimney. "What are you doing up? Don't you have a mission in the morning?" She asked the youngest of her middle pair of twins, trying to change the subject.

He shook his head, now right in front of her. "I don't like him anymore then they do." He told his mother, seeing Sasuke beginning to open his eyes. "I know." She answered sadly bowing her head a bit.

"I won't say anything." Hinata looked at her son in surprise. Soon the surprised face turned into a grinning one and she hugged him. Kakashi just shook his head. She was his mom and yet sometimes she acted more like the child.

The teen lifted his father over his shoulder, who now was pretending to be asleep so he didn't get his ass whipped yet again. Hinata smiled at the sight. 'Out of all my kids I would never have thought he would be the one to help Sasuke like this. He normally acts so much like Gaara… I'm glad though.'

Hmm… Okay, here's chapter 22! Have I lost my ability to write? I'm not sure so how about you guys let me know in a review?


	23. The 4th son's tale

I haven't been able to find a good love triangle story lately on fanfiction. If any of guys have read one or wrote one I'd be very happy if you could tell me the name. I can't write love triangles myself very well for some reason but they're always the best stories. I've been looking the most for a Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi story. Or really you could replace Itachi's name in the pairing with anyone and that's what I've been looking for… I would love the help, thanks!

Disclaimer- Nope, sorry. Try again tomorrow, who knows the answer, might be different.

"You're going to get a cold." Kakashi told his mother, indicating the fact that she was soaked from head to toe. She blushed, eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about the whole rain factor.

"Of course!" She went to her dresser and picked out two pairs of dry pajamas. One was for her, the other for Sasuke. "Do you mind?" She asked her son who wasn't too thrilled about dressing his father. He gave a slight sneer but still took the clothe from her. Hinata thanked him while going into the bathroom to change herself.

Kakashi threw the clothe at Sasuke who was lying on the bed. "Get dressed." He ordered crossing his arms across his chest. Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up, feeling very awkward indeed. He had been pretending to still be unconscious since on the roof, thinking the chance he would get more sympathy and be let inside would be better if he wasn't awake.

He looked around the room, it was the same… Well except the bed sheets, drapes, and furniture were all new. (Ino and Sakura's first step to getting Hinata over Sasuke was a shopping spree.)

"If you get a cold mom will want to take care of you until you get better. I don't want you around so get dressed by yourself or I'll make you." Sasuke gulped seeing the crazy look in his son's eye and did exactly what he said.

They heard the shower turn on in the bathroom connected to the room. 'It seems Hinata decided to take a shower… Now what do I do!' The eldest Uchiha thought in a panic although his out sides betrayed no emotion.

"How… How did you know where I was?" It took a moment before he got an answer. "If you're in Konoha Ino knows where you are. No one asks how, or knows for that matter." It would have been a rather funny comment if he hadn't spoken in such a monotone way.

_The family meeting continued. Now, it was mostly a giant argument about positioning and a few weak protests from Hinata. No one seemed to notice the phone ring except Ryu. He mentally sighed getting up from the couch and picking up the phone himself because Taiki was ignoring him while he continued to squabble with Aiden. _

_On the other end he could hear Naruto complaining and then Ino yelling at him telling him that he would wake up Mokuren. "Hmm… It stopped ringing but no answering machine…" Ino mumbled to herself. Ryu raised an eye brow. He didn't even know they had an answering machine. _

"_Taiki! Come on! Ino's on the phone." He mentally called to his twin only to be brushed off. Finally feeling frustrated enough Ryu opened his mouth as if to say something although he wasn't sure if he would be able to or if he wanted to. _

_Before he had a chance to check out his vocal cords he felt a hand on his head. Hizashi was standing there with a bunch of water bottles in his arms, ready to bring them into the other room. "Who's on the phone?" He asked his youngest brother with interest to who the mute teen would possibly be trying to converse with. _

_Ryu just placed the phone to Hizashi's ear and grabbed the water bottles, feeling very accomplished with himself. _

Another silence passed over father and son. "How come when all the others want me gone you help me?" Sasuke finally asked, the question just popping into his head as he thought over the events of the day.

"I wasn't helping you, I was helping my mother." Silence. Kakashi was sitting on the tiny area beneath the window, starring at the moon through the rain. It was beautiful. His hands were unconsciously moving as if writing or drawing.

"They all hate you." He finally said turning to his estranged father. "What about you?" The teen turned back to the moon. "I hate you more then all of their hate put together." Sasuke was hurt. (Insert image of Sasuke's inner chibi pouting here.)

"Why is that?" "You proved them right." It was as simple as that. The rain drops on the window were reflected on the boys face; it made it look like he was crying although it was quite obvious he wasn't. "I don't understand."

_Screams of pain filled the ears of the Cloud ninja's ears. "Enough." He called out to his men who were having a particularly fun time beating and raping the prisoner. Another Cloud ninja came up to him with disgust in his eyes as he saw the bloody naked and shackled form of a five year old boy before him. _

"_Sir, this doesn't seem to be working." The first, and more noticeably older, ninja shook his head. "We could just take his Byakugan eyes; we don't really need the Sharingan since that wasn't what we've been after all these years anyways." The second man suggested. _

"_You fool. The two most powerful blood-lines in the Konoha and you would settle for one when we can have both!" The man was in a rage. "But he's too young. The Sharingan was only inherited at an early age once before and that man is a mass murderer! Plus he was two years older then this boy here." The man feared for his own life if revenge was ever wanted. _

"_We're removing his eyes so we don't have to worry about him getting that powerful. Plus the fact that someone inherited the Sharingan at the age of seven just means it's possible at the age of five." 'What about his brothers?'_

_The older ninja now turned to look at the boy once more. "We've beat you. We've sliced you. We've threatened you. We've let our men rape and do whatever else what they please with you. WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROKEN!"_

_Kakashi tried to stop the tears from falling but all of him hurt so much. He looked up to the ninja who was screaming at him. "There's still hope in his eyes." The second ninja said in a surprised whisper. "Why do you still have hope! You're family don't know where you are. They couldn't save you even if they did. Foolish boy. Your mommy can't save you now."_

_There was certain venom in his voice when he said "mommy". Seeing as Hinata had cost him his most talented ninja when she was just a child. "My… My dad. He'll come back and he'll save me!" The child screamed with a burst of bravery. _

_Hearing the reason made everyone, even the lackey ninja's on the side burst out laughing. "Your father? He's not coming back you stupid boy. Especially not to save such a weak son like you." Kakashi Uchiha held a certain look of pain and surprise on his face. _

'_They don't know what they're talking about. Of course he'll come. He has to. Doesn't he? Doesn't he love me anymore? He's not coming. He didn't want me. That's why he left. He's happy this is happening. He hates me.' _

_A large amount of chakra surrounded the small boy, cutting off the chains that had held him in place. Kakashi stood up, looking like a rag doll almost with his limbs limp. The chakra died down and the boy smiled. _

_His eyes were shadowed by his bangs until he looked up. The Cloud ninja's gasped. He had both his Byakugan and Sharingan activated. "Would you like to play with me now?" He asked in a creepily adult voice. _

"_We must get those eyes!" The older ninja said recovering from the shock of it all. "GET HIM YOU FOOLS!" He yelled at his men. His shout sent them all at the boy's back He didn't turn around, just kept smiling at the two head ninja's. _

_Slowly, when they were close enough, he turned his head and all the men froze. "It's my turn to pick the game." Kakashi said in an almost pout although everything else him screamed insanity. He molded his chakra in an expert way even though he'd never done so in his entire 5 years of living before. _

_He had molded it into 8 long strings which he held in his hand. He sent the chakra strings out towards his frozen tormentors. They didn't hurt the men, yet. They searched their weapons pouch and to each string was attached a long, sharp, deadly, needle. _

"_It's called a slow a painful death. Let me show you all how to play." The men unfroze and looked uneasily to one another before beginning to attack. Surely if they had known the out come they would have done such a thing. _

_Kakashi had them under his control with his Sharkiugan. He made the men begin to waltz with each other, and then with a sick satisfaction he let his stringed needles do their work. The ground was covered with blood when he was done. _

_Still smiling Kakashi turned to the head ninja's which he'd forced to stay still and watch the death of their men. He took two needles and inspected them closely before jerking his arm out towards the men and letting them go. Both needles imbedded themselves in the Cloud ninja's throats, going all the way through. _

Sasuke's eyes widened despite himself. 'I could have saved him. If I had been there… He wouldn't have had to go through the pain. I… I…' "Mom's done with her shower. You're not staying in this room tonight."

"Of course." 'Aw, I miss Hinata." (Again, insert image of chibi Sasuke pouting here.) Hinata walked about of the bathroom, now dressed in her flannel pajamas and looking a lot more comfortable.

'Kakashi didn't hurt him. Thank goodness.' She thought with a sweet smile appearing on her face. Sasuke couldn't help but look like a lost puppy wanting attention form her. Of course that was until his son whacked him in the back of the head with a rolled up news paper.

'Oh come on! I'm his dad! He should be able to hit me.' Hinata starred in confusion, their son just shrugged. "He reminded me of that puppy Naruto bought that was a bit too fond of you." Ah yes, the Uchiha boys were very protective of their mother.

I tried to lighten the mood because I realized this chapter would be too sad if I didn't. No one likes a sad chapter… Well that's not true but oh well. Please review and tell me what you think.


	24. Chibi

I don't really have a note to author… So onto the disclaimer because I'll get sued if I don't disclaim.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any other character of from the show/ manga Naruto. Woo! Go me… Okay not really… Not go me.

Kakashi was rudely woken up by evil, carrying out its deeds in the form of sound. Someone was knocking, rather loudly, at his door. 'If I pretend I'm not here, they'll just go away.' He told himself, hiding his masked head under his pillow.

The knocking didn't cease. "I'M NOT HERE! I'M ON A MISSION, GO AWAY!" Who was he trying to kid? Even Naruto wouldn't fall for something like that. "Get up you lazy excuse of a mentor!" Came a reply from the knocker, who didn't stop his evil knocking ways.

'Seito, of course. He's the only person crazy enough to be up at…' He turned to look at the clock next to his bed. '11:00… Ah, never mind then. I'm late to be late for a meeting with Gai. Ah… I'd rather spend time with the Chibi.' (Kakashi's nick name for Seito is Chibi because of his bubbly personality.)

Kakashi got out of bed, lazily putting on his vest and pants, not forgetting to grab the new issue of Come Come Paradise. On the way to the door he began to read where he had left off the night before. He had only gotten the chance to unlock the door when Seito came crashing through.

Of course having had to put up with such wake up calls many times before he was ready. Kakashi's pointer finger met Seito's forehead, stopping the teen in mid motion. "Ouch! That hurt. Have you been growing out your nails?" "No." He turned the page before looking up.

"Sasuke." If he was surprised his former student was back nothing about him showed it. "Kakashi." The silver haired man saw that there was luggage next to the man. "We don't want him. You take him!" Seito announced with at over dramatic finger jab at his idol.

"My new apartment isn't as big as my old one. There's no room." He tried to weasel out of rooming with the broody, angry at the world, pale Sasuke Uchiha. 'Hm… I wonder how he manages to stay so pale anyways. Since he just spent the past 13 years practically out side…' Sure, he loved the kid but that doesn't mean he wanted to live with him.

"What are you talking about! You moved into this place because it was bigger! You have 3 extra rooms!" Seito said recovering from his "fatal" poke to the head. Kakashi sighed, opening his door all the way, turning the page once more. Allowing Sasuke and his luggage to enter.

Many people didn't know this about the laid back ninja but the thought of mixing his things with someone else's made him twitch. His covered eye was doing so at the very moment but he just kept reading. Seito jumped right on to his couch, getting comfortable and turning on the TV.

The masked ninja put down his book, having reached the next chapter and whacked the teen in the head with it. "You're supposed to offer your dad a seat first." He made a disgusted look receiving him another whack.

"Ah! Kakashi is mean and abusive!" Sasuke took a seat on the other side of the couch. "Shouldn't you be on a mission? It's your second day as an Anbu. You couldn't have gotten kicked out so fast." The boy pouted, causing his father to smirk although he tried to hide it.

"Uncle Neji came back from his mission and gave us all the day off because of him." He pointed at Sasuke who had to hide his smile quickly. 'Right… I forgot Neji was an Anbu captain…'

"Plus, I'd much rather spend the day with you Kakashi!" The teen grinned from ear to ear. "Is that so?" He nodded. "Well what if I don't want to spend the day with you, Chibi?" A dark aura surrounded the 16 year old.

"KAKASHI! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! ESPECIALLY NOT INFRONT OF HIM!" He whined pointing once more at his father who seemed a bit baffled about what exactly was going on.

"If you don't want me to call you it you should act it." Kakashi responded with a smile behind his mask, ruffling the boy's hair. Sasuke felt a sadness wash through him. His son was acting like the son of his teacher. It hurt.

He stood up and began walking to the door. "Sasuke, where are you doing?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book. "Out." Came his cold response. The door slammed after he exited it.

"He has a bad attitude." Seito commented, sitting back with his arms crossed across his chest. "That may be so but it's only because he's hurting." The teen looked at him in confusion. "What was that Kakashi?"

'Oh, I said that out loud? Well now I'm going to have to explain to little Chibi here…' He sighed. "Coming back here and discovering that everyone he loves hate him hurts Seito. Your father is in emotional pain."

"Yeah right." The Uchiha mumbled. "I remember the day he left. Not well but I remember! He never loved anyone." _"You told me that you loved me Sasuke. You said you loved our children. If you did you wouldn't leave!" Seito was confused. 'What is mom talking about? Why would dad leave?' "I lied. How could I ever love someone as weak as you?" 'No.' "You're nothing." 'Please stop.' "You're a fool to think that you meant anything to me besides helping me revive my clan." 'Please no!'_

"So you heard all that stuff he said, huh?" There was no response from the now sad looking boy. "He didn't mean it." "Stop protecting him! I know he was your favorite student but just stop!"

Now Kakashi had a very stern look on the ¼ of his face that could be seen. "Seito, close your mouth and listen to what I have to say. You don't have to believe me but you do have to listen."

The teen didn't like it when Kakashi got serious, it only happened every once and awhile but it always made him feel like he was about to cry because his hero was attacking him. 'Please don't be serious…'

"Hinata was Sasuke's life from when they got married to when he left. As soon as you children were born you became his very reason for existing as well. He left for one reason and one reason only. He thought you all were in danger."

Seito hadn't heard this part of the story before. Well in fact the only thing he had ever heard was what people would whisper when they thought he wasn't their. And of course what little he remembered.

"If… If he thought we were in such danger he should have stayed here. Not leave us all on our own." He said quietly, turning his face from the masked ninja. Kakashi's mood lightened a bit and he looked upon the boy fondly once more.

"That's true but he didn't see it that way." Kakashi leaned back against the wall. "What he saw was a challenge from his brother. He had to go out, find him, fight him, kill him, and then and only then would you all be safe. His mind was clouded by his hate and he saw no other way. Your father isn't a bad man. He's just stupid."

Seito had to smile at that. He didn't have a choice in the matter, his lips turned upwards against his will. "But that doesn't explain what he said to mom. If he loved her he wouldn't have said those horrible things that hurt her."

Kakashi smiled. "Oh but in his mind it was the other way around. Sasuke is and always has been a very complicated person. Someone close to him did the same thing that he did to your mother to him when he was a child. Again, he didn't think there was any other way. He didn't want her to miss him so he tried to get her to hate him." He shrugged as if it had been obvious.

"That's stupid." The teen said although he started to change his mind about his father. 'Maybe Kakashi is right. Maybe he just is really stupid?' "Common, you're treating me to some ramen. We didn't have a chance to celebrate you making Anbu yet." Kakashi grinned.

"What! If we're celebrating my accomplishments shouldn't you pay!" "Why would I do a think like that? You're the new Anbu with the Anbu pay check." Kakashi said opening the door. "You're such a cheap-skate." Seito mumbled leaving the apartment.

Chapter… Woo! Oh by the way I'm still looking for love triangle stories. Thank you to those who gave me suggestions. Please review.


	25. Just stay away

Ha ha, I'm probably the weirdest person I know because my current dream is to be a school mascot. The high school I'm going into however doesn't have a cool mascot with the whole giant costume. I was thinking about renting a mascot costume or buying one and just going around town. Oh that would be fun… I think it's illegal though…

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. They would all look pretty demented if I did 0.o

He didn't understand. What was going on? "Shit!" He watched Aiden take his frozen brother into his arms. One hand was placed behind his head and the other on his back like he was trying to hide him. Sasuke was confused. What had just happened?

"_Sasuke, where are you doing?" "Out." He left the apartment and just kept walking to the training grounds. He needed to get rid of the hurt the only way he knew how, to train it all away. It was the only way he could think of to make his heavy heart focus on something else. _

_He wasted no time and started off doing the hardest and most difficult exercises he could think of. They would exhaust him soon and that's what he was looking forward too. About an hour latter he was still going at it. He didn't know where the new energy was coming from. _

"_Oh, someone's here already." He heard a voice say but he didn't stop to see who it was. "Whatever. This place is big enough for the three of us." Came another voice. There was a long pause of silence. Sasuke didn't hear them training, as he pounded at the large pole in the ground. _

_He felt their eyes digging into him. Anger filled him. One last punch to the pole, his fist created a large crater into the thick wooden surface. "Shit, this guy is strong." He knew that voice. Slowly Sasuke turned only to be standing face and face with his two eldest sons. He quickly tried to calm himself down, the majority of stupid things he did were when he was angry. _

_Irritation showed on Aiden's face before any other emotion could be formed. Hizashi looked worriedly to his brother. He didn't approve of any kind of hatred. He merely disliked his father in the highest degree without reaching hatred. _

_No one spoke. _

_Finally Hizashi couldn't take it anymore. "How did you do that?" He sounded genuinely interested which made his twin seem even angrier. Sasuke shrugged. "Years of people punching it in the same spot, it was bound to crack sometime." Everyone there knew that wasn't true. _

"_If Naruto were here, he would say 'since when are you modest'." Aiden said raising and eye brow. "And then Sakura would hit him in the head and he would complain." Sasuke added in monotone. Silence filled the training ground once more. _

"_Well we came here to train so…" Hizashi trailed off and Sasuke just nodded, his own way of saying go right ahead. He pretended to be cleaning his kunai while he was really watching his children train. _

_He had planned on training himself until he barely had enough energy to go back to Kakashi's apartment but now it didn't seem to be the proper thing to do so he just sat down and watched. About a half an hour into the elder twins training some Grass ninja appeared. _

_There were three of them and they seemed to be around the same age as the boys. "So these are the mighty Uchiha's?" One of them asked loudly so everyone could hear. "Ohhh, they're so cute!" The girl said only to receive a glare from one of her teammates. _

_Aiden just yawned and whispered something to his twin who in turn laughed and whispered something back. The Grass ninja's twitched. "We want a fight! Us against you." "Oh but that's no fair!" The girl whined again. _

"_There are three of us and only two of them." The leader of the group nodded. "Right… Hmmm…" He thought about it for a moment while the twins yawned. "If they drag this out any longer we're gonna miss dinner." Hizashi said, not even bothering to whisper anymore. "Nah, it's better this way. It's Taiki's turn to cook." They both shuttered at the thought of their little brother's cooking skills. _

_Sasuke just watched, feeling slightly amused by how his sons antics slightly reminded him of himself when he wasn't interested in fighting someone. (_Of course, he was never all laughs and stuff. Oh that would be creepy

"_What ever, we don't need another person. I could take you guys all by myself but then that wouldn't be any fun for my brother here." Aiden said with a smile, he hadn't had a good spar with someone outside the village in a long time. _

"_Alright then." The leader of the group smiled a very Rock Lee smile. "Let us begin then." The Grass ninja's pulled out weapons while the twins just stood their, standing back to back, arms crossed across their chests. _

_Waves of all sorts of weapons were thrown at them. When the smoke cleared the twins were. Standing just like before. Not a scratch on them. "Ready?" Hizashi asked his brother. Aiden nodded and they both activated their Byakugan. _

_The Grass just continued to throw weapons from all sorts of angles and positions, going as fast as they could. The twins were positioned in the gentle fist style when the weapons stopped flying for a moment. Sasuke was now very interested. _

'_Their opponents are too far away. Gentle fist is a close contact fighting style.' But he was proved wrong as he watched his sons shoot the chakra out of the palms of their hands at the Grass nin. Surprise was evident in his facial features._

_The flying chakra was a bit random and was not easy to aim but most was hitting where it was intended to. Then it happened. Hizashi froze. He just stopped moving completely. He was a sitting target. _

The Grass nin didn't understand what was going on any more then Sasuke did but they saw it as their chance. Of course he couldn't let his children be injured or killed so the elder Uchiha blocked them off and sent the attackers the most terrifying glare that they ran away without another word.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked. Concern for his son getting the better of his normal jack-ass personality. He heard Aiden say something but it was muffled. "What?" He asked.

But his eldest son wasn't talking to him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I won't let them see you. No one will see you." After a few moments of feeling useless (for Sasuke that is) Hizashi pulled away and looked around confused.

"I'm sorry." Was all Aiden could say, looking away ashamed of himself for a reason his father could not identify. Hizashi's face now turned away from confusion and turned into pity.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked needing to know what was wrong with his son. Aiden still had shame written all over him but his eyes were also pleading, "Don't tell him." Of course Hizashi wasn't looking at him so he had no idea.

"I… I have a condition." A long pause. "Well? What is it?" 'What could possibly cause you to just freeze like that during a battle? It's not safe.' "A head injury. I can't use my Sharingan for more then a few minuets and sometimes… I don't even notice it but… Everything just stops for awhile."

This was a surprise. He didn't know that head trauma could do that to a person. "But Aiden's always there." Hizashi tried to smile although he was always shaken up a bit after wards. Especially when his brother was taking personal responsibility to what had happened to him.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded, not in the nicest tone but he wanted to know who did this to his son. He couldn't do anything for Kakashi because he had killed the ones who had wronged him on his own but he wanted to help out Hizashi.

"Orochimaru." Aiden had answered this time. "He thought he could take me like he had you and now he and Ryu pay the price!" He pointed to his twin, talking threw clenched teeth. "Just stay away from us! He was your enemy, you brought him to us. You've caused nothing but pain to this family. Just stay away."

Aw, I think I was a bit too harsh on Sasuke in that last part… Yes well I really have to apologies about this chapter in general. Sasuke is… I don't know, really OOC. Or at least it seems that way to me. (Maybe it won't to you?) I promise to make the next chapter a lot better then this one, so don't stop reading just because this the last few chapters sucked! Oh and please review!


	26. Hostage pickles

Ah, the 26th chapter. I'm really surprised this story made it this far. I was gonna originally end it when Sasuke left to go kill Itachi. The only difference in that chapter would be that the stump Hinata was one would have revealed, when she got up, her and Sasuke's name with a heat around it carved into the stump but the stump had a large crack going threw it. I thought that would be a nice ending, I hope the ending that I have planned will be as good.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

"Sasuke." "Go away." Kakashi sighed. "You're a grown man, act like one." Sasuke shook his head although from behind the sheet his former teacher couldn't see him. "It's not that bad." "Shut up." Kakashi was a patient person, this was a well known fact because most of the time he didn't care about what he was waiting for and it always gave him an opportunity to pull out his favorite book. This however, was not one of those times.

"At least give me back the jar." Sasuke, the great Uchiha avenger, was indeed hiding behind a sheet in the crawlspace of Kakashi's apartment with a pickle jar. "Never!" Sasuke yelled back, his voice filled with venom. (Sort of hard to act tough in his position though.)

The older ninja gave out a sigh. 'I'm getting too old for this. He's even worse then Naruto. I didn't even know that was possible.' "Would you give it back and come out if I told you Hinata was here?"

"No." Finally came his response after some careful thinking. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He made the proper hand signs and created a Hinata clone. "She" looked at the masked ninja and the masked ninja nodded to "her".

"Sasuke? Why did you take Kakashi's pickle jar hostage?" "She" asked him in "her" cutest and most innocent voice. Sasuke hand automatically came out from behind the sheet, carrying a jar.

'Finally.' The masked ninja thought taking the jar and releasing his jutsu. "Sasuke, these are radishes." He twitched from behind his head-band. "You're Hinata impersonation wasn't that great. You don't get the pickles."

Little did both men know that the real Hinata had been knocking on the door, which had been left open, and finally decided to just come inside. "Hello Kakashi. Why are you talking to a sheet?" She asked taking a good look at the sheet. Trying to see if there was something she was missing.

"Hello Hinata." 'That's not gonna work. When is Kakashi just going to leave me alone?' Sasuke thought sticking a pickle into his mouth, still in pouting mode. (This for Sasuke is only to be done when no one can see him.)

"Why are you talking to the sheet?" She asked again, confusion evident in her voice. "I'm not. I'm taking to your husband who is sulking after having a little accident while taking a na-" "Okay you can have your damn pickle jar!" Sasuke yelled practically jumping out of the crawl space and onto Kakashi, shoving the jar in his face.

Of course the elder ninja had been prepared and took a picture of Sasuke, rushing out of said crawl space, with both pickle jar and sheet with him. 'And Kurenai said this camera wasn't going to get any black mail after the Sakura thing.' He thought to himself, gladly taking his jar and making his way to the kitchen.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Hinata asked in concern, completely missing what Kakashi had said to get him to come out. He nodded, standing up quickly, trying to play it off like he hadn't just jumped out of a crawl space, covered with a sheet, with a pickle jar in hand.

She blushed after the long moment of silence where he was just watching her. 'He really is like Naruto's old puppy… Only Sasuke doesn't wag his tale when you pet him. I miss that dog…' Of course that dog had been run out of town by, the now very old, Akamaru. The dog couldn't stand any other animal getting more attention them himself. Kiba had spoiled him rotten. 'Oh, what is she thinking about? Dammit! She's probably thinking about what a loser the guy she married is.'

"_Sasuke." "Go away." Kakashi sighed. "You're a grown man, act like one." The younger man just turned his head away with a frown. It had been at least a week since he had seen Aiden and Hizashi on the training field. He'd been doing what he was told to do, staying away. It killed him a little bit each day but he was doing what was asked of him. Or more like yelled really. _

'_This can't be healthy.' All Sasuke did all day long was mope around the apartment. It was getting on the masked ninja's nerves although he didn't show it. "I need groceries." Sasuke stared at his former teacher with a blank face. _

_It was true. There wasn't even a crumb of food in Kakashi's apartment. In his defense he was always going out on missions and when he wasn't he preferred to mooch off of Iruka and Kurenai instead of cook for himself. _

_Sasuke stomach growled, letting him know that if he didn't feed it soon there would be hell to pay. Kakashi handed him a scroll with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Think of it as a mission. You have 3 hours to collect all the items on the list." _

_Sasuke stormed off mumbling things that could not be deciphered by the human ear. When he got to the market place he opened the scroll for the first time. 'Chicken, cheese, ham, milk, sake, beer, rum, whiskey, orange juice,' He shook his head. 'Broccoli, bread, new Come Come Paradise book, pickles…' And the list read on and on. _

_Deciding it was better to just buy the stuff Sasuke set off to all the different stands in the market place. About two hours latter he was only half way through the list and running out of money, which he doubted Kakashi was going to pay him back. _

_Then he saw them. His family. All of them. Hinata was innocently enough picking out which peaches he wanted to buy while all of their sons surrounded her like body guards, intimidating anyone who would dare come near her. _

_But of course there was always the idiot who thought he could get away quick enough to actually try something with the Uchiha bride. A man, around his mid 40's tried to get near Hinata by pretending to be looking at the peaches as well. He tried to ignore the glares searing into both sides of his head. One side from the kiddies, the other from a partially hidden Sasuke. _

_Hinata looked up from the peaches for a brief moment and smiled politely to the man but then went right back to her peach picking duties. The man grinned, knowing very well what he was about to do. Taking the orange/ yellow fruit in his hand he brought it close to his face, as if inspecting it, then "accidentally" dropped it on the other side of the petite woman. _

"_Opps." He said, although it was hard to contain himself. "Don't worry, I'll get it." Hinata said with a smile, bending over to get the run away peach. The man grinned, liking the view he was getting but before he could really look a fist met his face and sent him flying into the lemon cart. _

_Hinata popped back up, fruit in hand and turned to give it to the man but he was gone. "Oh, never mind then." She said quietly to herself putting it back on the cart and paying for her own. Seito cracked his neck and then his knuckles while looking to the group of men that the pervert had come from. _

_Alas, determination was in the perverts eyes that day! As the group walked off to the next cart another man tried to approach. "Ryu, will you hold these please?" Hinata asked, handing her youngest son a rather large watermelon._

_Ryu nodded, taking the watermelon. He swung his arms around so the man collided head first with the freakishly large fruit, automatically being knocked out. "Oh look, strawberries!" Hinata smiled like a child in the candy store. After all, strawberries were her favorite. _

_The man, already by the red fruit waggles his eye brows seeing Hinata. Hizashi pretended to yawn and sent the guy flying up into the air. This all continued for some time, Hinata never noticing what was going on around her. _

_Sasuke took in a breath of relief when he saw Taiki kick a man in the stomach, sending him and the two other men behind them crashing to the ground. 'Atta boy!' He gave a slight smile and turned away for a moment, only turn back and have a group of bruised and sore looking men in his face. _

_He recognized the men in the front to be the men who had tried to feel up his wife at the lemon stand. "Sasuke Uchiha we need your help!" The man exclaimed pointing, his finger not even a millimeter from the Uchiha's face. _

"_And why would I do a thing like that?" He asked angrily. These people had some nerve. They were lucky he didn't go psycho murderer on their asses; it did run in his blood after all. _

"_We are sure you saw what happened to us out there." The peach man said, causing the other men to shutter. "Your kids are getting out of control; you need to help us stop them!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So you can have your perverted way with my wife?" His Sharingan activated causing all the men to take a large step back. _

"_You don't understand!" The man from the actually grocery store cried. "We've been the secret Hinata Huuyga, later Uchiha fan club for years now! Only we've always been a secret up until you left because we were afraid of Neji and your own wrath. When you left and Neji was on missions we thought we would finally be able to appreciate her like she was meant to be but those little… little… Monsters refuse to let us near her!" _

_A small, sly, smile appeared on Sasuke's face. "Let me show you the way that those 'little monsters' would treat perverts like you if I had been around to teach them." The men scattered. If it was one thing men who couldn't get a girl so resorted with being perverts knew h9ow to do, it was run. _

_Sasuke caught up with Mr. Lemon and Mr. Wind Chimes first and began giving them their punishment. "S-S-Sasuke! What are you doing? Get off of them!" It was Hinata. He looked up to see everyone their, starring at him with shock written all over everyone's face but Kakashi Jr's. _

_Not being able to explain this one, Sasuke just let go of the men, grabbed Kakashi senior's groceries, and ran away. "I think that we might be able to get along after all." Ryu told his twin. Taiki only nodded as he watched the two men scamper away. _

"Hinata, I-" "It's okay." She cut him off, blushing after realizing she had just interrupted him. "Taiki explained to me what those men were up to. I just wanted to say thank you." He slowly nodded his head.

He wanted to hug her, kiss her. Do anything instead of just standing their. He had dreamed of her non-stop for the longest time and now that she was right there he couldn't do anything! 'I'm pathetic!' He mentally scolded himself.

She looked towards the door. "I guess I'll be leaving now." No, this wasn't right. Sasuke knew that he had to do something. He grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with surprise.

He didn't say a word but she could see his eyes pleading with her. "Take me back. I don't want to be alone anymore. I never want to leave your side ever again. I love you." She looked to the ground, not able to take it anymore.

"If…" She started to say something and his grip on her hand tightened slightly, just in case it was goodbye. "If I had been the one to leave you, would you ever forgive me?" He opened his mouth right away but the way she looked at him, it was saying, tell the truth.

"No." His answer was short and simple. Hinata nodded her head, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. She turned to leave once more but he still had her hands, both of them now. He pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"If you were the one to leave, I would have died to the minuet you stepped out of the door." The greatest feeling of joy over-whelmed her and the tears fell but she was smiling. Sasuke lowered his head and gave her a loving kiss, the one he had been needing for over 13 years.

Kakashi leaned against the doorway and looked up from his book. A soft smile appeared on his face although through the mask you could barley tell the difference. "Apparently girls like guys who hide in crawl places with a blanket while keeping pickles hostage."

Yay, fluff. I'm very pleased with the out come of this chapter. It reminds me of how the beginning chapters were like which is what I was aiming for. Tell me what you think. The next chapter might be the last, or the one after that, it really depends. Please review.


	27. Kiba and Neji?

At first I was just lazy and started writing the day before school started and planned to finis it the next day. That didn't happen. (I missed the bus on the first day. No one told me where they would be. The second day my friends decided to clap for me for making it. I have a feeling they won't let me forget it. They still clap to this day.) So now I'm exhausted but I love you all so I'm writing. Oh yeah, warning, slight yaoi.

Disclaimer- Naruto is not in my possession. Little lost ninth graders don't get cool stuff like that.

"She let you kiss her, huh?" Kiba said, leaning back in his chair. Sasuke silently nodded. The brown hair man nodded his head like it was to be expected. "She never could hold a grudge. A few years ago Akamaru here destroyed her favorite jacket, the one she used to wear all the time? She got really mad at him at first but then latter on got over it and gave him a steak."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked in his loud obnoxious voice, chips flew out of his mouth as he spoke. "Sasuke's not a dog!" 'Tell that to my son.' "Idiot. It's insert food, chew, then SWALLOW before talking." Neji scolded, causing Kiba to shake his head and Sasuke add in, "Moron."

Naruto glared. "Shut up bastered! I was just defending you right then!" "Whatever." Kiba sighed and turned to Neji as a fight broke out. "It seems some things they'll never out grow." The Huuyga nodded. "At least you're not technically related to one of them." "About that Neji…"

Sasuke and Naruto's attention were now focused on the other conversation. "No." "I didn't even get to ask you yet!" "I don't care, my answer is no." The Uchiha turned to his loud mouth friend. "What's going on?" He asked.

The blonde burst out laughing. Sasuke was completely lost. "Kiba! He keeps on trying to get Neji to marry him but Neji won't do it." He managed to say in between gasps of air after his laughter died down.

"Neji and Kiba?" The black haired man asked, truly bewildered. "I know, crazy right?" Naruto asked grinning. Sasuke just nodded, going back to his uncaring look, taking a sip of his drink.

The four friends were all out together at a bar. Not the one Sasuke had passed out in his first night back of course. He was too embarrassed to step foot in that place again, especially not with Naruto in tow. The bartender knew too much and had a large mouth, he couldn't be trusted.

"Fine then! Maybe I don't want to marry you anyways!" Kiba yelled, crossing his arms over his chest, loosing balance on his chair and falling on his butt. Neji just sighed and offered his lover a hand to help him back up but it was refused.

"I don't need your damn help." "You're drunk." Neji stated as if that was the answer to everything. "So!" The dog lover yelled back. "You're a jack ass, you know that?" The long haired man just shrugged, he couldn't take his lover seriously when he was drunk. It was impossible. It just made Kiba more furious.

"Do they do this a lot?" Sasuke watched as Neji moved his head to the side slightly, avoiding a punch from Kiba. "Only when someone brings up the topic of their future together and booze is in the picture." Both Naruto and Sasuke took a sip of their drinks at the same time, not taking their eyes off the fight.

About five minuets later Neji got bored and picked up the feisty brunette over his shoulder. "I think it's about time we go home." "Why you-! What makes you think I want to go home yet!"

The Huuyga sighed. "Because you're making a scene. And…" He whispered that last part in his lover's ear so no one else could hear. Kiba's eyes widened and he waved goodbye to his two other friends as Neji carried him away.

. "YOU CAN AT LEAST PUT ME DOWN!" Was what Kiba could be heard screaming once out the door once he realized he was still over Neji's shoulder. Sasuke just shook his head when they were gone.

"So how did that happen anyways?" He slightly pointed with his head to the door. The blonde shrugged, finishing off this third beer. He didn't look drunk at all; apparently his tolerance of alcohol had risen since his first drink years ago.

"_Look at me Sakura! I'm Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed, dressed in his teachers clothe and spare mask. The pink haired girl erupted in giggles as she watched him strut his stuff while walking on the ceiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little orange book. _

"_You all can go ahead and do whatever you like. I'm going to stay here and read my porn. Blah blah blah bladdy blah blah." He mocked opening the book and taking a look inside. Sakura was practically rolling on the floor laughing, clutching her sides. _

_Sasuke, who was standing behind Naruto on the ceiling, peaked over his shoulder to take a look at the book as well. Both their eyes widened and blood squirted out of both their noses, causing them to loose focus and fall down on the ground. _

_Sasuke had been lucky enough to land on the couch but Naruto however landed right on the pink haired girl who began mumbling something about revenge and world domination as she chased him around the apartment. _

"Actually I think Hinata had something to do with it." Hinata playing cupid? For some reason Sasuke couldn't picture his wife doing that. However the image of her just in underwear with wings and a bow and arrow saying, "I've got you!" really made his face burn.

"Hn." He mumbled, as if to tell Naruto to go on with talking. "Well you see after me and Ino got together Hinata started realizing how much of out original group were still single. So she asked everyone to allow her to choose there date for them for one night. It sounded like a good idea at the time I guess. No one can really say no to her, not that I have to tell you that, so everyone said yes."

"So she paired up Kiba and Neji?" Sasuke asked, obviously finding that a bit hard to believe. They were an odd pair to think of together. "Nuh-uh. It was TenTen and Kiba, Sakura and Neji, Temari and Lee, and then she had Choji and Shino." Naruto explained, a smile appearing on his face.

"By the end of the night it was Shino and TenTen, Sakura and Choji, and then as you already know Kiba and Neji. But Temari and Lee stayed together. Apparently girls from Suna like huge bushy brows!"

_Hinata was sitting on her bed, her knees were tucked up against her chest and her head was buried in her arms. "Hinata?" Ino called her name from the door way. Naruto and Sakura were entertaining the kids in the living room but their mommy had diapered to her room. _

"_Y-Yes Ino?" She asked looking up. She wiped what suspiciously looked like tears in the moonlight off her face. "What's wrong, hun?" Ino asked, sitting down next to her friend. She had been going through an even more protective mode with Hinata since she became pregnant with Naruto's child. _

"_Are you alright?" She asked in a motherly tone, taking a piece of longer hair and placing it behind Hinata's ear. She nodded her head but that wasn't going to fool anyone. Ino's eyes narrowed. "Common now, tell me what's wrong? Is it… Do you just miss him again?" She took a guess. _

_Hinata shook her head. "No! I mean yes. But that not it. It's… I messed everything up." She went back to hugging her knees. "You mean tonight? The dates?" The mother of six nodded. "Oh Hinata! You didn't mess anything up! Without you pushing then no one would even realize how much they liked each other. Sure the people you matched up weren't right but hey, everyone started showing a little interest to someone else."_

"_Really?" Hinata asked surprised. Ino nodded with a smile. "Sakura told me not to tell anyone but she said she's starting to get a little crush on our little Choji." Hinata's eyes grew wide and she gave a little giggle. "They would look cute together." Ino laughed as well and patted her friend on the head. _

"_Ahh! Mommy! Naruto threatened to throw me out the window!" "I DID NOT!" Both woman went out into the living room and Hinata laughed as Ino gave her husband a good whack on the head for threatening to throw Seito out a window. "But I really didn't!" He whined. _

Sasuke shook his head, taking the last sip of his drink. "I really feel bad for your kids though in the love department." Naruto said ordering Sasuke another beer. The black haired man raised an eye brow. "It's just that they inherited your fan club, only six times bigger, and six times scarier." Naruto shuddered at the memory of when he had been talking with Hizashi out-side the flower shop and they had been cornered. He didn't think they would make it out alive.

"It's part of being an Uchiha." 'I'll have to fix that about Hinata's though. For some reason I don't think they've learned there lesson. Fan boys/ girls never do.' Naruto gave a grin. "Kakashi's got it worse then everyone. I think it's because no one knows but him what happened to him…" His smile faded into a grim expression as he remembered the happy child that had once been Kakashi Uchiha.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's voice was sudden and commanding. "Huh? Didn't they tell you?" His big mouthed friend asked, thinking that Hinata or someone else would have told him that his son had been kidnapped all those years ago.

"No, not that." Sasuke growled. "What do you mean no one knows what happened to him?" Naruto shrugged. "He never told anyone. He disappeared for a week or so and then one day while everyone was looking for him, he just walked into the house, bloody and drained of chakra, and went to sleep." Naruto shook his head.

"He hasn't said anything to anyone. Not even Hinata or Seito. Well… Not like those two get along very well after then. Kakashi wouldn't even let his Genin teacher watch him train. I don't think Seito likes being so in the dark with his twin so he just picks a fight with him to feel like he's needed or something." The blonde suddenly laughed, rubbing the back of his head getting out of the dark mood. "It sort of reminds me of you and me."

"Don't call my son an idiot." Sasuke scolded, finishing up his drink. "Hey!" Naruto whined but despite himself went to order him another one but he stopped him by grabbing his wrist and twisting it downwards. "Do you think I'm that dumb?" He asked his friend.

"Wha-?" "You're trying to get me drunk Naruto. You're practically shoving these beers down my throat. Why?" His Sharingan unconsciously activated. "Ow, Sasuke that hurts!" He tried to free his hand but the Uchiha's grip was too firm.

"I wasn't trying to do anything bastered, except be nice and treat you! If you don't want any more then fine!" There was a long moment of Sasuke glaring at his friend before he finally let go of his wrist and sat back, obviously more relaxed.

Naruto rubbed his wrist; it was like it had been in a death lock or something like that. "Stupid Sasuke-bastered…" He mumbled under his breath. "You paranoid maniac!" He yelled and the black haired man sighed.

"Okay I get it. I'm sorry." The Uchiha man wasn't very good at apologizing. He didn't understand that part where he was supposed to make it sound like he meant it. "Look, I love my family Naruto. I'm going to do what ever it takes to get them back, even if I die trying."

The blonde was still nursing his hand. "No need to be so dramatic Sasuke-bastered. I think you owe me for hurting my hand by paying the tab." Naruto stuck out his tongue and ran out of the bar, leaving Sasuke no other choice but to pay. The Uchiha was sending him death glares the whole way they walked back to their homes.

Was it worth it? I would hope so. I think the next chapter is the last, but it might not be. I guess it depends on how I get the thoughts in my head into the computer really. Well tell me what you think and review!


	28. The end

I blame school work and homecoming on the delay of this chapter. I'm sorry! But the last chapter actually did have a purpose if any of you were wondering. It was just hidden to be revealed in this chapter… Only now that I think of it, it wasn't that big of a thing to have a chapter devoted to… Oh well, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I own the idea and stuff for this story I guess.

"_Okay I get it. I'm sorry."_ _All six of the Uchiha children were huddled around a walkie talkie, listening intently to what was being said. "That was close." All of them nodded in agreement. _

_They had kidnapped their god-father earlier that day and forced him to do them a favor. Wear a wire while with their father so they could see what he was really thinking. No one would even suspect Naruto of being a spy, he even wasn't allowed to go on those kinds of missions because he had such a big mouth and was known of giving away secrets. _

"_Look, I love my family Naruto. I'm going to do what ever it takes to get them back, even if I die trying." Aiden shook his head and turned off the walkie talkie. "I still don't trust him. I don't want him near mom."_

Hinata adjusted her clothe and ran her fingers through her hair. Feeling pleased with her appearance she began to walk out the door. It was early in the morning but the house was still empty as she had readied herself for work in the hospital.

'The boys must all have missions…' She thought to herself locking the door behind her. She heard some voices coming from behind the house and decided that she had a few minuets to spare to go check out who was there and what was going on.

It was Sasuke. And their children. She hid behind the corner of the house and activated her Byakugan to see what was going on. Was it a friendly meeting or merely just a repeat of what had happened the day her husband had returned?

_Taiki played with the carpet a bit, not meeting any of his brothers gazes. They all of course knew something was up because Taiki was never quiet, a trait, unfortunately to them, he had gotten from their god-father. _

"_What is it?" Hizashi asked in a concerned tone. Ryu just shook his head, having been silently conversing with his twin. Kakashi knew exactly what was going on although he did not have the ability to talk to anyone without opening his mouth as his two youngest brothers were able to do with each other. He was just very good at reading the signals. _

_Taiki just grabbed his head in frustration. "Just shut up Ryu! You feel the same exact way I do." The youngest Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "Well if you would just tell them I wouldn't be bothering you. AND not just saying this is what I think because I know you're thinking it too like always." _

"_Dammit! Why do I have to be the one to tell them! Why don't you open your own damn mouth and say it!" He screamed out loud at his other. Everyone looked surprised, even Kakashi raised an eye brow. _

Aiden was looking away from his father as he spoke; looking like he really didn't want to say what he was about to. "We've decided… We've decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Hinata had to suppress a gasp. Were her ears playing tricks on her? She watched as Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the teen. He didn't believe it either. "But first you have to pass a little test."

_Ryu crossed his arms over his chest after a moment with a challenging look. His twin just sighed. Seito laughed a little, thinking it was sort of funny but only to receive a glare from Aiden. _

"_What do you two want to tell us?" The second eldest asked, trying to sound like a good and supportive older sibling. "We… We want a father. A real father." None of them were really surprised except for Aiden. _

_He was very taken aback and didn't try and hide it. "What?" Taiki looked ashamed. "I'm sorry… Ryu is too." The unspeaking boy nodded, looking just as bad his brother now. "You guys don't have anything to apologize for." Seito said matter of factly. Hizashi nodded. "We all wanted… Him back at one point or another." _

"_Really?" Taiki gave a large smile as his brothers nodded, except of course Aiden who had fallen into his own little world deep inside his head. "I should do get the walkie talkie from Naruto… I don't trust him with something that valuable." He gave a laugh but his twin saw right through him and followed him out the door. _

"_You're upset." The younger twin stated. "No." Was the one word answer, said with a mix of emotions. Mostly being surprise and frustration. "You should know better then to lie to me." Aiden said nothing as Hizashi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. _

"_I just… Don't understand." He finally said, resting his head on his twin. "Don't understand what?" Hizashi asked, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle that was currently Aiden. _

Everyone was staring at the eldest Uchiha boy now. No one knew that this test was going to be. Everyone was surprised he was even giving Sasuke a chance at all. 'What does he have up his sleeve?'

"_How can they still want him? Love him? THEY DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIM!" His little out burst sent chills down his twin's spine. "He left them knowing that they wouldn't have any memories with him… I guess he loved them more, huh?" _

_A harsh fist met with Aiden's cheek but he didn't even seem to notice. He was too deep in thought. "You don't really believe that." Tears were threatening in Hizashi's eyes and he trembled with anger. _

"_I do." "No! You don't." The two boys starred at each other for a long time. Identical in every way on the outside, but their insides was a completely different story. The elder boy's face showed guilt for upsetting his twin so. _

"_When we were their age, you told me the only thing you wanted in the world, that your dream was to have that man back at home. Don't say you don't understand because you do. They're feeling what you used to. Aiden," Hizashi was calming down, feeling horrible was blowing up like that. It wasn't normal for him to get worked up like that. _

"_Let them have their dream of a father. I know it's over for us, but we have four younger brothers who could really need him." There was a long pause. "I really should get that walkie talkie from Naruto…"_

"You won't be forgiven unless someone actually says it and I don't want you to think otherwise." A moment of silence filled with a heated glare from the teen to his father. "You have to prove yourself to us by doing something only a father could do. If you cannot, you must leave forever. You have to make Ryu talk."

_Sasuke awoke that morning to a very unpleasant sight. Kakashi's face, only two centimeters away from his own. With a scream he fell off the bed and onto his ass. His old teacher hand been standing on the ceiling for quite some time; waiting for him to awake just for the purpose that had already been demonstrated. _

"_Dammit, don't you have anything better to do then bug me?" Sasuke growled rubbing his sore behind. For the past few days Kakashi had found nothing better to do then bug him. Apparently Sakura had lost her fun in that department so the older man had moved on to the next best thing, who conveniently was just in the room next door to him. _

_The white haired man just shrugged. "World peace puts me out of the job. I wish someone would just start a war or something." The masked man pouted a bit. Sasuke just shook his head. 'Since when has there been world peace around here?'_

"_Kakashi, what do you want?" Sasuke finally asked, noticing that he hadn't left yet. Normally it was annoy/ scare Sasuke, laugh, maybe take a picture, and then leave. It was strange for him to stay like this. _

"_Seito just stopped by. He says that you are to go to the house right away. It's… An emergency."_

Ryu's eyes widened. 'Why me? Why me? No! Tell them no! I don't want any part of this. Make him change it!" The youngest boy was frantic. He couldn't talk, it wasn't fair. It was going to be his fault of Sasuke was forced to leave; it was going to be his fault.

"Ryu doesn't…" Taiki tried to tell Aiden but Sasuke was already in front of the scarred boy. The older man made himself level with his son and looked straight into his eyes with a criticizing look. "You're challenge has been accepted."

Hinata had been watching what was going on with great anticipation. As soon as she heard the word, "accepted", her heart had lurched. Her body collapsed to the floor, it wasn't fair.

"No!" She came from running behind the house tears running down her face. "You horrible, horrible boy!" She yelled (which was actually very quiet because she does not have the ability to be loud) slapping her eldest son. "How could you do this to me? I finally had him back…" She sounded pathetic and depressed. She had no faith that her son would ever speak again.

Seito and his own twin pried their mother away and she was sobbing on their shoulders. Aiden was shocked to say for the least. Taiki tried to comfort him but he pushed everyone but Hizashi away.

Saske wasn't paying attention. He was still silently looking into Ryu's eyes. The boy had long ago tried to look away but Sasuke had grabbed his chin and forced his head to stay still.

"He showed you something horrible. Your worst fear." The black haired man had spoken softly, as softly as THE Sasuke Uchiha could anyways. But still, everyone around them stopped making nay noise what so ever, to listen.

"He showed me my death once. I was frozen with a fear and he almost made it come true." Ryu's lip began to tremble a little. This wasn't fair! No one understood, he just **couldn't** talk. To put all of his on him, he hated them.

"I was going to die that day because he looked me in the eye and that was what I saw." A bit of anger showed in his normally monotone voice. He moved his head to whisper in his son's ear. "That fear is different now. Without your mother, you, your brothers, this damned place, I already am dead."

The boy's eyes widened. Sasuke moved his head back to where it had been before. "Fear can be over come my few things. Pain, hate… and love."

Naruto shook his head from the bushes. "He sounds like a fortune cookie! I thought Sasuke was cooler then that!" "Shut up Naruto!" Ino whispered punching her husband in the head. "Yeah, we're trying to watch!" Sakura added another lump onto the blonde's head.

'Love? I love. I love mom. I love Taiki… I love the others. I love Naruto even though he's a moron and Ino… And Uncle Neji. I love. Is that all it takes?' A glimmer of hope filled the thirteen year old.

Ryu opened his mouth. His throat hurt. It felt like there was a huge strain on it, just from opening his mouth. He attempted to make a noise, any noise would do. Nothing came out. He was trying to scream but only silence came out.

He snapped his jaws closed once again and removed his head from his father's hands to look away. 'Liar.'

Sasuke could hear Hinata sobbing even harder behind him. His own heart had shattered. But he was a ninja that honored his word. "You… win." He met no ones gaze as he turned away from them.

His wife was calling to him. Could he look at her again, knowing he had just gambled her away? No, he couldn't. He was only human after all.

"He lied. He's a liar. I don't want a liar for a father anyways." Taiki didn't answer at first. "Whatever you have to tell yourself." They were all hurting. And it was his fault.

Sasuke was slowing walking away; everyone was amazed at how he could still hold his head high. There was no sign to defeat in his retreating form. But that was because they were looking at his back. For the first time in years, Sasuke was shedding tears.

Right before Naruto could intervene, something shocking happened. _"And you will be called… Ryu. One day I'm going to watch you grown into a wonderful person like your mother." _"Liar." It was so quiet that even with their highly skilled ninja trained ears no one was really sure if they had heard anything.

"Ryu?" Kakashi had always been an excellent observer of events and people. He had known that Ryu wouldn't have talked from the beginning. Being proved wrong blew him away.

"_Look, he's smart. He already can tell a jackass and a moron apart. One day I'm gonna watch you become smarter then that lazy ass Shikamaru." _"Liar." This time he had spoke a little louder. Sasuke's eyes widened and he froze.

Hinata froze as well. She hadn't heard that voice in what seemed like forever. She looked up from Seito, whom she had been crying on and was overwhelmed with happiness.

The tears kept on falling but this time they were of joy. Aiden turned to Hizashi who nodded in return. "I guess you can stay." He spoke dumbfounded. 'You truly have it in you to be their father.'

"_**Hinata!" Sasuke yelled searching for his wife through the flames. 'Where could she be? Dammit!' The attack on the village and been unexpected and executed perfectly. There had been no warning, no one was being spared. **_

_**Two of his grandchildren had already been victims to the attack. But no, he couldn't think of that. Sasuke only could think of finding Hinata and getting her somewhere safe. **_

"_**Hinata!" He called once more, dodging a falling wooden beam. He had already searched the Huuyga manor, the Uchiha homes, and the place where they had been living for the past 5 years. **_

'_**She isn't here.' He thought angrily, leaving the burning building that had once been the hospital. Then, as he was running through the woods, still looking for his love, it hit him. 'She's their.' **_

_**His body was aging but he was still moving the fastest he had ever gone before. When he landed at the ground he felt like he had to throw up but was too proud a man to do so. **_

"**_Hinata…" He whispered, slowly limping towards her unmoving form. She was lying on a tree stump that seemed enormous enough to be a round table that could seat about eight people. _**

**_He leaned over her, gently caressing her cheek. 'She's so cold.' He observed with a strange calmness about her. "Sa-suke…" He gave her a slight smile and held her close, setting off the exploding note hidden in her clothe. "It's okay," he whispered. "As long as we're together, it's okay."_**

OHMIGOSH! It's over! What do you guys' thing? It's really long. Sorry. I'm not gonna be able to finish my homework because I spent so mush time writing this, oops. I might come back and fix this chapter up latter but for now this story is over. Please tell me what you think about it. –smile-


End file.
